Chase N' Life
by Roseamber123
Summary: Leo's cousin comes to stay. What happens when she defys most of statistics of a normal person. Is she really a normal person. What will a certain statistic Bionic boy think of this? Will he become annoyed or intrigued
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make another story about Lab rats. Now I KNOW some people were like "Yay! A New show with a new cutie!" don't even deny it. Ok ima get this started now. Tell me if you like it by reviewing **

~Chase N' Life~

Name: Coralie Raine

Nickname: Coral, Cora, and Core

Appearance: Dark brown straight hair that stops at the middle of her back. Petite, Girly(Except when at home) Elegant, reserved, firm, lady-like. Light green eyes with freckles in the color. Warm caramel glow. Your typical "Abercrombie Zombie" or so it would seem.

Relation/Reason: Leo's cousin, Tasha's niece. Her dad got a job in France to show off his wife's collection of purse. Mom is in Japan as spokeswoman for her new company.

Personality: She is a nice person, not usually pushed to the edge easily. Has an ego the size of her shoe collection. Sarcastic and stubborn but tries to hide it. Nothing phases her, prefers to stay positive. Has the habit to stare at people.

~Coralie's POV~

Wow, the place in front of me was HUGE! I mean my house was bigger and it had more area but this was more than expected from what I…well expected! Man Leo must be like, up to my shoulders now. I hope he still had that sarcastic funny side to him. As I pushed the doorbell to the house I thought of the downsides of this. What if Leo was now a preppy guy who didn't even laugh anymore? What if Aunt Tasha wasn't her usual bubbly self and was now a prissy housewife who orders the maid to do everything? What if the maid was sleeping with the husband secretly? Auntie would be devastated! As the door opened I saw Auntie and her eyes lit up. She lunged at me with an attack hug. "Auntie….Nice…..See…Breathe!" I said between breathes. She let go and then dusted me off. "Finally! Someone _normal_ around here!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow but I didn't question it any further. Leo came out from the kitchen. "Hey mom" he said waving to her. "Hey Core" he said waving to me casually. He then took a moment to stop and look at me before saying "I don't remember Core being here?" "That's because she's staying here with us while Lloyd helps Caren with her fashion line!" She beamed. "So tell me! What's in season for next year's spring?" she asked, head turned towards me. Leo rolled his eyes right before a brunette girl came in the room. "I heard season, which coming from Tasha means its fashion, and I wanted to join!" she said happily. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and suddenly I was being swarmed over by here and being attacked with questions from her. "Quick! Fave color, Designer, Movie, Celeb crush, store, show, and singer" she asked. "Maroon, Hollister, Madea Witness Protection Program, Brenton Thwaites, Victorious, and Neon Hitch" I responded. Yes I liked different things from different cliques. I like Hollister's clothing but I love Florence the Machine's songs too. "So much to learn!" The girl squealed. "I'm Bree!" she said putting her hand out.

I offered mine back and she shook it excitedly yet strong. "Yay! A new bestie!" she squealed. I turned to Tasha but she was smiling just as bright. I didn't know Mr. Davenport had a kid but I didn't say anything. Tasha must REALLY love this man to still love him after finding out he had a kid. Another teen came out. He was tall and muscular. He had dark brown hair spiked. He came up and automatically put his hand out for me to shake it to. "Adam" he said flashing a goofy grin. "_He thinks I'm cute!"_ I thought. I shook his hand and said "Coralie" flashing my own smile but not returning the affection, though he didn't seem to notice. Hey! I knew I was pretty! I'd blame the millions of people who when I'd greet would go "Such a beautiful young lady" but you cant blame someone for telling the truth, right? So he had two kids? Where was this man? I made sure to look for a maid, just in case. As I eyed the place carefully I didn't notice Leo and Adam, as I just earned, talking about me in a hushed tone. "Dude she's cute!" Adam said. "Eww, that's like my baby sister!" Leo said. I rolled my eyes. Still referring to me as little sister huh?

Bree and Tasha showed me to my room. Tasha left but Bree stayed. She was sitting on my bed feet hanging on the edge. She looked around the room in silence. I sighed. I decided to be the comfy, "Hey girl!" kind of person. "So any cute boys at our school?" I asked as I hung up my clothes. "Yes but stay away from my decimal point!" she said. I looked at her confused. "I mean Ethan, that's my guy" she said shyly. I decided to be friendlier. "Ooooooo! Spill everything!" I said. She went on and on about how he's so sweet and that her and him having sweet little nicknames hat had to do with their chemistry class together. It kind of nauseated me but I held it in, putting on a plastered smile. She didn't even notice the whole time. I just shook my head and widened my eyes with excitement at the right times. Then she left out saying she had to practice with her brothers. "_Brothers_?" I thought. Did she mean Leo and Adam or was there another brother. Man what did Tasha have to put up with? Seeing as Tasha was the nice, giggy, older version of Bree made me think she didn't mind. I would live with it though. My dad and mom wouldn't be back for quite some time so I would endure it for now.

After I finished packing I went downstairs and helped Tasha cook. "This is so exciting!" She exclaimed. "Cooking with family?" I asked. "NO, cooking with someone who can actually make edible food" she replied. I laughed. I heard two male voices. It sounded like what I would think Mr. Davenport was and Bree's other brother. Mr. Davenport was in the middle of finishing his sentence when he stopped short and looked at me. The boy followed his gaze and looked up at me. He seemed to be the nerdy, presidential, scholarship kid everyone thought was cute but passed up to be with the jocks type of kid. "_Poor kid_" I thought. I expected the same reaction as Adam but he just gave a friendly smile. I wasn't going to freak out over it though. I know I was good looking but not everyone had to like me. It did chip off my ego a little since he was good looking. : this is my niece!" Tasha exclaimed. I smiled and waved before returning to the dish we were making. Chicken parmesan. "Chase can you put the plates on the table and set it up" Tasha asked the boy. He came over towards me which I guessed the plates where above the cabinet in front of me so I stepped out the way as he grabbed them. HE moved them to one hand and held out his free one "Chase" he said. I took his and said "Coralie". Finally a normal handshake! His handshake was firm but friendly. Though his were unreasonably soft. I raised an eyebrow at that before he pulled away and set the plates up.

After dinner I walked to my hall but I saw Leo head down to some room before an elevator of some sort appeared before him. I decided to let myself be known by calling his name. He looked to me surprised. "Hey Core, I…uh, I, uh, this…..uh," he stumbled. I smiled and he eased a little. "It's ok, I get it if it's some top secret thing. I'll pretend I never saw it!" I winked as I walked away. I would've done just that if I hadn't have turned around and hit Chase causing us to both fall. "Oww!" he shouted. He looked up and saw Leo standing in front of the elevator and me sitting in front of him. He started panicking and tried making up some lame excuse. I rolled my eyes playfully as he now stopped to stare at me. "How come you're not asking questions?" he asked before quickly looking to Leo "You told her didn't you!" He accused Leo. Leo put his hands up in defense. I got up and brushed myself off. "I'm not questioning anything because there is nothing to question, I never saw anything" I said before walking away swaying my hips to give a little show. I opened the door to my room and laid down on my bead still in my same clothes but I didn't care. I felt my eyelids start to close before I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and expected Bree to be there standing in front of me but instead I found the same klutz for a brunette standing there all tongue-tied. I saw next to him as I opened the door wider Leo standing near the door frame looking all "cool". I ignored the tongue-tied boy and looked to Leo. "What is it Leo?" I asked too sweetly making it seem more obvious that I could care less about Chase. Maybe I was mad about him not adoring the very floor I walked on. Maybe not. "Well Chase here is amazed at the statistics of you supposing to be freaked out about what just happened and then you defying it and being totally mellow. I told him your not one to freak out but "Statistics say" he said in a pitchier voice than his already. I laughed at his impression of the boy and Chase glared at Leo. He looked back at me. "Don't you want to know why there is a metal elevator that is hidden behind a wall?" he asked almost yelling. "What person would NOT be freaked out? It's almost inhumane to NOT freak out! There's a secret elevator!" he went on. "What's wrong with you?" he finally ended by asking that. I was tired, lazy, and had listened to this guy go on and on about how its illogical and blah. Last time I checked that's not a good combination. "Shut up! It's not enough that you're annoying but you also whine likes it's no body's business. Learn the facts buddy, sometimes logic screw's up, just like your face" I said annoyed. Of course I didn't mean it but right now the only thing that would calm me down was bacon or someone to snap me out. Snapping me out of this would be like defusing a bomb and giving me bacon was just because…..well I loved bacon. I saw something click in his eyes before he spoke, voice going deeper. "Try saying that again, I dare you" he spat through his clenched teeth. I saw Leo duck and run towards the hall. I faced the now changed Chase. Maybe he had anger issues to! I didn't care though. My blood was boiling and right now, I was kind of enjoying this. "You heard what I said, I see no reason to repeat it" I smirked. He picked me up by my collar but I put my hands on both shoulders and swung over him. This caught him off guard and I kicked the back of his knees making him fall to his knees. I went to grab his wrists to hold them together but he flipped me over, landing on my back. I got back up, kicking him in the process. He stumbled backwards. Then I smelt it. "Bacon" I said under my breath. I headed toward the kitchen but Chase had pinned me against the wall. "Don't worry doll-face" he started. "_Doll-face? Who says that anymore?_"I thought. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'd rather do this" he continued. He leant over and kissed me. It was forced and hard. Passion from it in which I didn't return. I tried to move but all I did was squirm against him. When he pulled away a smirk appeared on his face but a glare showed up on mine. His eyes looked like they were softening. Almost like he was shutting down the anger. Leo came in with bacon and I broke free. The power of bacon consumed me! I grabbed the plate and watched as chase blinked repeatedly. "Why was I in Commando A-" he started before looking to me. I had no bruises or anything but he looked at me like I was broken or something. What was he trying to say? Leo just laughed nervously. "Yea I think you have to tell her" Leo said. "You think!" Chase said shaking his head. Well this was confusing but hey! At least I got my bacon right?...right? Oh what did I get into?

**So did you like it, love it, crave bacon because of it? Let me know! I love reviews and suggestions! It keeps the story alive. I think I did a god job with the bacon thing because…..well because its bacon! Need another excuse? I think not! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the following reviewers for being awesome. And yea I know, Spike is supposed to destroy everything on path cause of impulse and stuff n junk but don't worry. I kind of know what I'm doing. lol if I don't I would ask you lovely reviewers down below for help. **

**Gummybear13**

**Uniquedreamer12**

**Mothflight13**

**gnome12345**

**Abstract Reality**

**Kacy**

**Kaylalizcarroll**

**Onto the story since you guys loved it so much! I was so happy! You guys like made my day! So keep reviewing and I will update as fast as I can!**

~Chase N' Life~

As I munched on the piece of bacon I had I looked around. The hall way was kind of tore up. I would be freaking out but I had bacon so I was good. What surprised me was how Leo and Chase kept rambling on about something named Spike. Did they have another kid? There was just too many mouths to feed! Maybe I could stay with Grams that way I wouldn't be such a bother to them. Then I wouldn't have to deal with Chase again. Dude had _problems_! One minute we are fighting, the next he kisses me, then he calms down and starts freaking out! It's official, as soon as I had the chance I'd see about getting my own apartment. I snapped out of my thoughts when Leo and Chase just stared at me. "Umm hi?" I said uncertainly. Leo laughed and Chase just shook his head. "Still not freaking out!" He shouted. He headed towards the metal elevator. I would've stayed and kept eating the delicious food in the plate I held but he motioned for me to come with him. I eyed him carefully before finally agreeing once Leo followed after him. The doors closed and I felt the elevator move. To be honest I didn't like the idea of being stuck in an elevator, especially right now, but I did like riding in them. I liked when there would be glass around so you see out of them. When I felt the elevator stop, and the doors open I saw on the right side a lot of big yellow cans and on the left looked like a bunch of widgets still in the process of being made. Leo excitedly walked through the steel doors that moved aside for him. I followed him to be led to what looked like a lab. "Isn't it cool?" Leo shouted from across the room. I nodded. I walked over to Leo. I felt out of place, especially since I was new. Chase came up to us and suddenly I saw Adam and Bree come up beside me and Leo. "What's up guys?" Bree asked. "Chase, or should I say Spike, had a fight with Core and now we have to explain to her about your bionics and everything" Leo said casually. "Chase!" Bree started. "Thank gosh you did it, I mean eventually she was going to find out. Glad it wasn't me" she said. Chase glared at her before clearing his throat. "We are bionic humans" he started. Clearly he was waiting for a reaction but I didn't give him one so he continued. "I know this is a lot to take in so feel free to show _ANY_ emotion" he said, still waiting for me to react. A few minutes went by and Adam stopped the silence. "Dude, I think she's good" he whispered to Chase loudly. He went on. He explained how he was highly intelligent, Bree was gifted with super speed, and Adam had incredible strength. Then he explained Spike. He was a part of him that came out when he felt threatened. What I didn't get was if he was supposed to destroy like everything that crossed his path, how come he kissed me? I mean like, yes I get that I am good looking, but I doubt that even my awesomeness could stop what sounded like a deadly weapon that destroys every threat, and by the fight we had I'd say I put up a good threat.

"So how come you kissed me then?" I asked in the open air.

Everyone stopped and stared at me, then Chase. Bree hit Chase in his stomach. "The first day and you already hit on my new bff! You sicko!" she said still hitting him. "OWW!" He shouted. "Let me explain!" he said, causing Bree to stop but still giving him a questionable look. As he regained his breath he finally talked. "Yea…..I can't explain that" he said bracing himself for Bree to hit him again. Sure enough she kept hitting him. "I didn't mean to! I didn't even know I did!" He said as Bree hit him. She stopped and looked at me. I put my hands up in defense. "Hey you can't blame me! I didn't kiss back" I said matter-of-factly. I looked to Chase and I thought that maybe I saw a look of hurt but if there was, it was quickly replaced with blank emotion. My suspicion was confirmed though when Adam went up to Chase and mocked him. "Is Chase mad that she didn't kiss you back?"Chase sent him a deadly glare and Adam put his hands up in defense. I smirked. So maybe there was a chance he did like me after all. I suddenly felt a boost of pride and it felt like my chipped ego was slowly being put back together. "Ok I have a confession to make" Leo suddenly said. We all looked to him. "I kind of played around with Chase's chip" he said. "WHY!" Chase asked. "I wanted to get you back for that time you embarrassed me in front of Janelle!" Leo shouted back defensively. "That was Adam" Bree said. Time passed after Leo made an O with his mouth but no voice came out. "Well this is getting awkward" Leo said suddenly. Everyone shot him a glare. "What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and started walking out. I heard faint footsteps follow me and I thought that Leo was behind me until I got in the elevator and saw Chase walk in.

The doors were closing as Adam tried to run and come up to it but the doors were soon to closed and now it was only Chase and I in the elevator. "Talk about awkward" I muttered under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear. He laughed. "I'm sorry about all that stuff that happened" he said holding out his hand. I raised an eyebrow. "Why be nice now?" I asked. His hand was still offering to me as he spoke. "Well we have to live together for right now so its better if we're friends" he stated plainly. I stared at him for the whole ride up until I heard the doors ding. I looked up and back down. He still had his hand out for me to shake. "_Very persistent_" I thought. I shoke it and walked out of the elevator to my room.

The next day

I woke up and I felt like I wanted to go somewhere peaceful. I remembered how I never had anywhere to clear my head when I traveled with my parents and now that I was staying at a house for more than 1-2 weeks, I could check out the parks, beaches, and all the "Zen" areas. Of course I would have my days where would only want to have fun and go to amusement parks but today was a I-need-bacon-and-to-relax-before-I-can-deal-with-this-crazy-family-again days. Don't know if you've ever had one of those days, but I have. I looked to my newly packed closet. I decided to relaxing_vacation/set?id=53632127. As I put on my white floral glasses I headed out my room. I saw Bree pop up from around the corner. "I love the dress! Where you going?" she asked excitedly. I looked at her through the tinted glasses on my face. "I was going to go to a nearby park or beach" I said. "Oh I wish I could come, I have to train" she said before walking away. "Next time!" I shouted before she turned the corner. She looked back to me smiling and nodding and that was the last I saw of her as I got into my car. It was a nice breezy day at the beach. I was sitting on a bench looking out onto the waves crashing against the wall. I wasn't one to enjoy peace for long so of course naturally I got bored. I toke out my phone and decided to read a fanfic. I was about to press the next button to chapter 17 when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to a gorgeous brunette with sparkling brown eyes. His eyebrows were thick against his tan skin. I smiled. "Yes?" I said smoothly. Of course I've seen better looking but it was still nice to enjoy the attention. "Umm, hi I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends.** (A/N Picture this guy to look like Nathan Sykes. Doesn't have to look exactly like him just similar :)** I took a good look at the guy, then his friends before making my decision. I looked to my phone. "Actually, I'm sorry I have to go now but I should be here next week same time if you truly want to hang out" I said with my best fake English accent. I was never going to see this guy again so hey! Why not live it up! He smiled, obviously he bought the accent. "Sure" he said flashing his dimples. "_Seen better_" I thought. I walked away and headed back into my car.

As I drove into the driveway I saw Bree speed out of the house. I parked the car and got out to find out what was going on. "Don't you dare!" I heard Chase say. "Watch me!" Bree said. She walked towards me stomping until Chase tackled her covering her mouth. I looked at them two. They looked crazy. As I stepped aside and walked by them they stopped and stared at me as I walked into the house. They both got up and rushed towards me. I don't know why I did but I started running to. I had a feeling I didn't want to know so I ran to my room and shut the door. I turned around to let a shriek out. "Don't…yeah, never mind. You probably want to know whats going on right?" I shook my head. "Well, it started like this…..

**BAM! Mystery person! Whose it gonna be? Will it be that cute guy from the beach. Well now that I've mentioned it now you know its not gonna be him. Unless im saying that so you guys think its not him when its really him. Am I the only one who got confused reading that sentence? Anyway review! I loved the reviews and follows and favorites! I loved them all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones! SO I have the most AWESOME reviewers! And here are their names.**

**MissMillionaire1( I hope your waiting was worth it, let me know if it was:)**

**Hey.I' .(I'm glad you did. Means soooooo MUCH:)**

**Lovley234(Thanks:)**

**ExceptionalyOrdinary14(I hope I put enough detail int it 4 u:)**

**Abstract Reality(Thanks :)**

**Mothflight13(Thanks!:)**

**Gummybear13(Thanks:)**

**LR4Eva(Thanks:)**

**Coraluver234(Thanks:)**

**And two amazing guests that didn't put down their name**

**Now that I have done this, let's get on with the story, yeah?**

~Chase N' Life~

"Holy crap!" I said taking my soft baby pink pillow and chucking it at the person who caused my shriek. "Don't scare me like that!" I said as she chuckled, swiftly catching the pillow mid-air. "So why _was_ Chase tackling you to the ground?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in suspicion. Bree looked at me uncertainly. Like if it was some big secret. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you, I thought I could, but I guess I'm just a good sister or something because no matter how much I try I can't" she said rapidly. I stared at her, trying to catch up to her words but gave up when the door to my room slammed open. As the door widened we saw a peak of Adam's broad shoulders and Chase's spiky hair. As the door crashed against the wall I shuddered against the loud noise. I was surprised to see him covering his ears and clutching the wall. "Talk about exaggerating" I muttered. He glared at me before walking up to Bree and looking her in the eyes carefully. "I didn't." she said before he could speak. "I couldn't" she said staring at the ground. I looked to Adam. "Do you-?" I started. He shrugged. I stared at the ground because of the silence that had just come through. "Well I'm going to go get some meat, preferably bacon" Adam said holding out his arm as if for me to link mine through his like in those old movies. My eyes lit up at the mention of bacon. I of course accompanied the bionic boy to get the most delicious piece of food ever. I turned around before leaving to tell Bree I was going to but I couldn't get anything out of my mouth as I turned to see the look on Chase's face. I couldn't exactly recall what emotion that was until I remembered me having that look.

_Flashback_

"_Hey! Wait up!" I called after Derek. I traced my fingers against the hard, rough walls as I paced towards the sandy blonde. He turned around, the look of disappointment and annoyed masked his face as he turned around swiftly speeding up. I stopped in my tracks. I looked to the open locker next to me in the mirror and saw how pathetic I looked. I wiped away falling tears that had just edged its way out. I blinked multiple times to clear it up but failed and ran to the bathroom._

_The next day I gave myself a makeover. My parents had been begging me to go out and spend money like a teenager but I always had thought that I was fine in my simple jeans and t-shirt. I found that I liked shopping and getting accessories that matched my outfits. I dyed my hair a darker, more natural looking brunette that the hairstylist had said "complimented my complexion perfectly" and got a full mani-pedi after deciding on wearing my new heels out. As I walked into Hollister the musky scent and loud music blasted through my ear drums. It was then when I searched through the back for lace shorts that I saw _him_ enter. I hid behind a rack of jackets before remembering that I looked completely different and stood up. I fixed the now half way broken rack that I had tripped over and brought down with me. I saw out of the corner of my eye him walk away from his buddies, who were laughing, and walk towards my way. As he strolled towards me I noticed the way his Abercrombie shirt hugged him perfectly making his arms look perfectly toned in a way that would have any girl fawn all over him at just the sight of him. His hair was curly in the front and his eyes were a foggy brown that still complimented him no matter how dull the color. I was surprised I wasn't swooning over him except what was keeping me grounded was the way he walked. He walked like he was the shiz. I turned to him now, facing the friends that were all in tuned with him, eyes never leaving his sight._

_I smiled now at the blonde in front of me. He said something along the lines of "Hey, you're hot, I'm hot, why not?" but I didn't care because I saw all of the guys recognize me and widen their grins on their faces. One even waved to me. I smiled to them. I turned back to the ignorant person in front of me. "Yea…..I don't like you, I prefer your friend over there" I said plainly, not caring if it would even scratch his ego just a little. He looked to the brunette. He had a creamy complexion with dark brown eyes that almost looked black that matched his dark brown faux-Mohawk styled hair.__**(Just picture Logan from Big time rush, and I guess you could picture the rest of the friends as the rest of the band, whatever floats your boat )**__ "That's funny you mention it, because that guy is gay" he said swiftly. Obviously he wasn't, I knew his ex-girlfriend since last year, but I played along. "Oh" I said disappointed. "You still have me as your option" he said as if trying to cheer me up. There it was, even if it was fake, there was the charm that had girls swoon over. I felt like a spy that had just found its enemy's weakness. Like any good spy would have, I used it against him. "Nah, you're not even cute so I wouldn't want to waste my time" I said smiling innocently. I saw the look of anger cloud his dull eyes and then I saw it. The most glorious thing a girl could ever hope to imagine. I saw all the little imperfections in him. The slight twitch of movement I his eyes every time he blinked. How his cheeks were puffier than usual making his face seem chipmunkish. How his eyebrows were slightly thicker on one side. That's when he became ugly to me. I smiled to myself in satisfaction before waving to the guys and heading out with my bags of clothing, deciding I could get Hollister outfits later._

_End of Flashback _

I suddenly blurted out "Want to join us?" I said offering my hand in the same position that Adam had that coaxed me. His expression softened as he rolled his eyes before walking behind us. "Onwards to bacon!" I shouted as we walked through the halls. "And other meat-like products!" Adam added. We finally made it to the kitchen so I sat down near the counter. Chase sat down two stools away from me. Adam was now rummaging through the fridge. He stood there with fridge open adding a chill to the moment. I stood there watching the bionic brunette rummage through the fridge for about five minutes before we heard Tasha come down the stairs. "What's with the fridge being open?" she asked as she came down the stairs. "Adam's hungry and all I want is bacon" I said plainly. She laughed as she headed towards the kitchen, starting up the stove before spraying a pan with oil and placing it on the now heated stove. I now stared at the scrawny looking boy across from me.

Surprisingly his eyebrows were thin and tamed against his creamy skin. His cheeks were flush pink as I stared at him, not realizing he noticed. His eyes were another thing though. They were like a green around the rim, a really light brown in the middle and a auburn color near the pupil. Hazel would be the correct color. He had a beauty mark a few inches away from his lips which were a rosy pink against his million dollar set of teeth. "Coraline?" I heard Tasha ask. I quickly changed my focus to the vase behind him. That way my eyes wouldn't seem to look at him directly. "Mm?" I said through closed teeth. "Here" she said passing my plate of bacon to me. I slowly looked away from him, trying not to be obvious as I sneaked a peek of him. I couldn't tell whether he caught me or not as he smiled innocently at me. I decided to play around the lines of comfort and ask "So what was it that Bree couldn't tell me?" I saw a hint of panic before he started stuttering. "I-uh, I-"he started before Adam interrupted. "Please, he's just shy because he has a little crush on you, but he doesn't stand a chance against someone as pretty as you and he knows it" Adam admitted. Inside I smiled inside but I burst out laughing as Chase glare daggers at Adam, so much that you could almost vividly see Adam getting stabbed. As I recovered from laughing I heard a huge smack and an "Oww" come from Adam.

I looked up surprised to see that it was Bree who was the one catering to her hand after smacking Adam. "Stupid" she muttered after finally concluding her hand was fine and then she looked up to me and smiled sheepishly. "Look I'm not saying you should go and date my brother cause eww, but he isn't as bad a guy as he seems, even if you don't like him that way I'd still you'd be good friends" she said honestly. It was then I realized that Bree was the kind of Best friend I needed. I smiled weakly back at her before turning to where Chase was but found an empty chair. I mentally frowned but remained the same. "Umm….?" I started. "Give him a few minutes, he'll come around" she said reassuringly. I nodded and headed to my room. As I passed the dark lit halls I thought about it. Yes, I was happy that he liked me, but even if he stayed longer, would I have rejected him?

I shook my head disappointedly as I opened the door to my room. I walked to my creamy covers covering my soft, plushy bed. I was about to haul myself on it before I saw a note on it. I opened it and it read _Sorry-Chase. _I felt bad now. He had nothing to apologize for. I swallowed the hard feeling in my stomach and fell on my bed which caused it to spring several times before finally quieting down, and I hid my head in one of my throw pillows. I thought I heard footsteps leave my room as I quietly groaned before looking up to see my door wide open than before. I gathered the strength before running to the door frame. As I scanned the hallway I heard a sudden door slam close. I walked towards the where I heard the door slam come from. I walked up to the door I was pretty sure about. It was as if my gut screamed OPEN and so I did the best thing and…well opened it. "Hey" the voice from across it said.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers! Lol, I don't! Tell me though, what would you like to happen? Also I should be able to update tomorrow but I want some reviews out so I can write thanks to those people like this chapter! Also, should I put in Chase's POV because I think it would be fun to write his POV, know what he is thinking and all that! Anyway, review because I love them and I will update for you lovely readers later **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another story for my wonderful readers! Here are some thanks for the people who reviewed and I know I am making this update early because I want to get another chapter out today for my lovely people. So if you review after I write this I will include you in next chapter's thanks and credits.**

**Kacy (Daily dose coming up!)**

**Mothflight13 (Thanks, and so is she, and ok :)**

**ExceptionallyOrdinary14 (Thank you! Means so much **

**MissMillionaire1 (Here you go **

**ScarTheFuture with A DeLorean (Thanks **

**uniquedreamer12 (Ok, I get it, no more cliffhangers…..for now **

**So I'm going to be putting in Chase's POV just for one of my wonderful readers named Mothflight13 so they can see Chase's view of the situation being thrown at him.**

~Chase N' Life~

Coralie's POV

"Hey" Adam said half hearted. "Hey?" I said. I wasn't expecting Adam to be on the other side. "_Yea, maybe listening to my gut wasn't such a good idea_!" I thought. He looked up to me with his big brown puppy dog eyes. They sparkled in the lit room. "I don't have a chance either" he muttered. I looked at him. I could lie to the poor guy and string him along but I just couldn't find it in myself to be mean, and cruel. I've been down that road. "It's not that you don't, it's just you never did" I said, sitting down on his bed next to him. "Well that makes me feel better" he said jokingly. I laughed. "What I mean is, we would be better friends than anything else" I said brightly, trying to make my sad words sound happier than their meaning. "Well, I definitely know you and Chase couldn't be friends. Especially after the whole Spike thing" he said smiling. "Yea, not even friends" I said nervously. I swallowed down my nervous and opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps behind the door. I excused myself, saying goodnight to Adam before leaving. This time I was sure I knew where to the footsteps where coming from.

Chase's POV

I knew I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but, you know that feeling when you know you aren't supposed to do something but you just _have_ to do it anyways? Well it was just one of those moments. "_Yea, not even friends_" Coralie said. Is it weird that those words just kept playing through my head, yet she wasn't even saying anything right now? I knew it was illogical for her to ever like me but there was a 32% chance that she could actually like me. You know what they say, opposites attract and last time I checked in the mirror, I was good looking _and_ superior. I didn't feel bad though, or at least that's what I told myself as I walked into the room Mr. Davenport gave me. I sat on the newly input carpet that we got furnished in the room. It was a dark wood brown against my dark blue jeans as I sat criss-cross on it, hands holding me up on both sides. My head was facing up as the doors opened, letting some of the hall light into my dark room. I heard soft clacks of her heels and instantly recognized who it was. I shut my eyes tight as I heard her walk up to me. I opened my eyes as she sat down next to me. She was looking straight. I looked to the petite girl next to me. Her eyes sparkled as she stared out into space. Her eyes were a warm green glow near the pupil but spread out to be a lighter brown with shapes in them. Her hair was a natural looking dark brown that went straight to her back stopping mid-way. I watched as her eyelashes moved with her eyes as she blinked, opening and closing… "Chase?" she said softly, bringing me back to reality. She started talking but I became too engrossed with the moment until she said _note. _I yawned now, planning to create a distraction so I could get out of this situation. I mean, I was a superhuman bionic teenager, getting out of this would be a piece of cake. I saw herb\ brush her fingers through her hair nervously. I took one good last look at her before saying "I'm sorry, but even bionic superhero's have to sleep" I said half chuckling. She smiled and got up. "I'm sorry about what Adam said if it made you uncomfortable, I mean I know I don't stand a-" I started but she interrupted me. "Change? Yea don't say that, everyone has a chance" she said as if that had a double meaning. With that she left the room, leaving me with a million thoughts and no answers until the morning.

The next day

I woke up to the sound of Adam pounding on my door. I knew it was him because the next thing I know, the door fell to the ground with a dumbstruck Adam on the other side mouthing the words "oops". I rolled my eyes at my brother. I look next to him and see Leo. "Hey! Big D said I could take you guys out to a park or something!" Leo shouted excitedly. He was in his pajamas still and I could tell he looked like he had the energy of a five year old by the way he was bouncing up and down. I pushed the covers across from me and got up. "Leo, we aren't dogs, you can't take us for a walk" I said going towards my closet to pick out something simple to wear. "Yea, but Coralie wants to go to" he coaxed. I couldn't stop as my eyes widened at the sound of her name. "Yupp, so hurry up before all the other guys hit on her and all your "chances" blow over" Adam said as he walked away to what I assumed was his room to get dressed to. I decided on a grey v-neck with my navy blue jeans and a pair of my grey high-tops. I wanted to look good.

As I left my room I decided to grab my sunglasses for when we go to which ever sunny area Leo decides to take us to. As I walked downstairs I noticed Adam and Leo talking to Tasha and Coralie. She wore dark blue shorts that stopped inches' above her knees, a cream button up tank with a navy blue Hollister jacket over it. She had matching sunglasses with a red tint and her lips were a soft baby pink. Strands of hair were coming out of her loose bun. When I got to the full view of them I noticed Bree wasn't here. "Where's Bree?" Coralie asked before I could. "She uh- went to hang out with her friends" Leo said. It was obvious but I just let it slide that you could tell he was lying. "So….where are we going?" I asked. "Well there is a carnival in town" Tasha suggested. Coralie's eyes lit up. "Can we go!" Leo and Coralie asked in unison. They gave each other high fives before turning back to us. "Umm, sure why not?" I said while Adam just looked confused. "What's a carnival?" Leo and Coralie exchanged glances before dragging him to the car and starting it up. I quickly got in the front seat as we drove off.

At the carnival

As we made our way into the place I noticed all the rides and games. Before I could walk over to a game booth I was pulled by Coralie towards where Adam and Leo were running to. The sign said Horror house. In a way it was classic and an easy way to get closer to her. The girl gets scared, she clings to the superior guy. It all made perfect sense to me until we walked in. There was one mirror where they made it look like your head got ripped off and blood gushed out. I literally shrieked when I saw it. Coralie laughed while Adam made a mocking shriek. "Ha-ha. Funny guys" I said. We walked further in. There were pop-up clowns, secret stair-cases, and trick mirrors as we moved on. We finally got to a ride that was like a boat that took us across a foggy river onto the other side which was the exit. So far, the plan was going backwards and everything was scaring me instead of her. As we sat down I noticed the fog light up a little so it was kind of visible to see what was in front. Soon the boat rocked side to side and I felt someone clinging to me with their faced burrowed into my arm shrieking. It shook violently until we traveled farther and dropped about a good 10 or eleven feet and the water beneath us splashed getting the passengers on the sides wet. I looked to my side to see Leo holding onto me still. "_Not what I hoped for_" I thought but looked to my right to see Coralie holding my hand tightly biting her lip. She didn't look down for awhile until I cleared my throat and she looked down embarrassed and let go. We got off the ride and one ride particular caught my eye as we walked out into the open sun. I couldn't read the name of it as Coralie dragged me towards the game booths but I could tell it was one of those sappy rides for couples where they go and make out. I shook the thought out of my mind and walked willingly with them as we made our way to a classic. The ring toss. "Who would like to make a friendly bet?" Core said as she got the rings to toss. "But prepare to lose!" she said warningly. I smirked as I raised my hand. "Ok bionic boy, watch you got?" she said. "If I win I get to take you on any ride I want" I said coolly. "Hmm, ok but if I win you have to be my personal butler for a whole day" she replied. I nodded and gave the man tickets for my own set.

She threw all three of them on the bottles. "Try that on for size" she said walking back. I shrugged walking up to the booth and matching her score with my bionic help of course. I don't think I told her about us having eye coordination built in but hey, whatever gets the job done. I came back towards them with a smile on my face. She walked up stubbornly to the teen in the both. Have any tie-breakers?" she asked. The guy looked Adams age. He obviously swooned over here and suggested that we go to the shooting saloon booth. We loaded up from the guy behind the counter after giving him our tickets and got ready as the game counted out for us to shoot. "3, 2, 1, Go!" a country operated voice shouted as we shot all the obstacles with red dots on them. As the game finished Core had to reload so I took this as my advantage and shot all over the place. Since it was virtual bullets it only got the red dotted ones. By the time she was done all the targets had already been shot by me and the game had called "Over". She sighed. "Okay what ride?" she said defeated. I thought about the sappy ride but decided on the Sea Wreck Turnover. It went back, forth, upside down, and all the way around. As we got on the line she looked at the ride. "You know if I puke it's not going to be pretty after its all on you" she said jokingly. I laughed but stopped at the thought of her puking. "Want to try another ride then" I asked worriedly. "I'm good but if you want to" she suggested. "How about that one" I pointed to a huge rollercoaster that went around the whole place and stretched even far across the road. "That seems fun!" she said with excitement. I pulled her away from the line and we got onto the shorter line for the other ride. As we waited I noticed Adam and Leo come out form the exit way shouting. "Oh. My. Gosh that was so awesome!" Leo exclaimed. "I know we even saw some people from the parking lot that waved at us and tossed us food" Adam said. "Yea…..tossed" Leo said.

As we boarded the ride I swathe look of excitement light up in her eyes as the ride started. It went high up to like 30 ft above the ground. I felt a hand squeeze mine as we plummeted down and was glad that I could actually tell it was Coralie's. She shrieked just like everyone else and even though it immensely hurt my sensitive hearing I still endured it just to be in this moment. Soon we were slowing down and the ride came to a stop. I came off the ride in perfect stance but Coralie was a bit wobbly. I helped her by keeping her up on one side while she walked. "Let's go on a ride where it's slow and steady and I can actually sit down" she said rubbing her forehead. "Are you sure you can go on a ride?" I asked. "Yea, just not one like that for awhile!" she said laughing. "Well I could think of one we haven't ride but it's a couple's ride" I said. "Let's go on it! We could quietly judge all the couples" she said excitedly. "Are you sur-" I started but never got to finish it as she pulled me towards the ride where we boarded onto the boat. "What a lovely couple!" the lady said as she made sure we were strapped in. Coralie just smiled and said thank you while wrapping our arms together and leaned towards me making it seem all lovey-dovey. I was still shocked at her sudden boldness as we got into the steamy river that fogged just like the other boat ride but was nicer looking. She let go of my hand but was still leaning on me. It was like this for awhile. It wasn't deafening silence but more comfortable silence until Coralie sat up right and rubbed her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was true. "Oh. MY. Gosh!" She whispered loudly. "What?" I asked. "Is that Bree and a guy?" she asked. I looked closer. It as Bree and Ethan lip locking. I looked away, disgusted by the sight of my sister making out with a guy. Coralie noted my expression and nodded. "Yupp and she's with some guy, smooching" she said, repeating what I just saw. I nodded. "Aww…wait!" she said looking down at her, then at me, and where we were. "Duck!" she said. She pulled me down and now we were on the floor of the boat. Moving three boats behind them. "What?" I asked. "If she sees us, she'll never let it down!" she said panicky. My eyes widened at the thought of Bree constantly teasing us. It'd be months before she ever let up and even then she would still bring it up whenever she felt it necessary.

We were like this until the fog lifted and then she raised her head and made sure no one could see us. She motioned for me to get up to and I sat back down in our original spot. We sat uncomfortingly in the ride for the rest of it. I kept glancing over at her only to catch her staring and we both looked back over the boat. It went on like this until we got off. As soon as we got off we looked for Adam and Leo and found them near the food concession. We caught up to them and found Adam eating a hot dog while Leo was drinking soda. "So where did you two love birds head off?" Leo asked in his suave voice raising an eyebrow. "I felt my cheeks heat up and Coralie answered quickly and smooth. "We went on that on that one ride that goes all the way past the parking lot!" she said excitedly. Leo bought it and nodded. "Yea we went on that one two" "_I know_" I thought, but just smiled. "Hey, we are going to get something to eat" Core said as she finished wrapping up her conversation with Leo. "Ok, we are going on that Sea Turnover ride!" He said excitedly. "Good luck!" she said and patted him on the back before walking over to the stands. She got a coke for me and cotton candy for her. As we walked around the carnival I noticed the awkward silence creeping on to us. She must've noticed this because she asked me to hold her stick filled of spun sugar and walked over to another food stand. She came back with a handful of ice and threw it on the ground next to me, stomping on it, breaking it into tiny pieces. "Umm?" I asked, not able to get the rest of the words out without laughing. She dusted her hands off and sighed. "Now that we've broken the ice" she said motioning me to give her back the stick and loop my hand into hers. She blinked over-exaggeratingly and we walked away laughing towards a Ferris wheel. As we walked I heard a camera click and turned around quickly.

I looked but I saw no one. I shrugged it off as we continued onto the Ferris wheel. We threw our trash away and went inside it. She sat across from me, a smile creeping up on her face as she looked out to the now night sky. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at the stars. She leaned closer towards me. I smiled but then it slowly went away with last night's memories. "Coralie. Look I get it if you don't like me but don't string me on!" I started. "Chase you're ruining the moment" she warned but I kept going on. "I heard yesterday how you said we couldn't even be friends and I-" "I like you" she said plainly. "I know we've had ou-. Wait what?" I asked. I blinked a couple of times to make sure it was real. "I said I like you, and right now your kind of ruining the moment" she said snuggling up closer to me. I felt like I had a bowlful of food pellets because the energy and excitement running through me was impossible to explain, yet so much of it. I smiled brightly as we came to a stop. We got out and she laid her head on my shoulder, obviously dozing off. I shook her lightly and brought her to one last game. "I don't have the energy to play another game" she said sleepily. "You won't have to" I said.

Coralie's POV

I was too tired to realize the sappy move he was going to make. I just slept on his shoulder while he won a prize for me. I mean of course I felt his shoulder move and the bell ding but I was tired, so cut me some slack. "Here" he said. I opened my tired eyelids to see the most awesome gift ever. It was a stuffed animal of toast with a black fancy mustache and a fancy black Beret. It was so cute and funny. I held onto the one foot stuffed toy as we walked towards the parking lot. I wasn't on his shoulder anymore so as the guys came up they didn't suspect anything as we walked away from the carnival and back to the Davenports. As we drove into their drive way I tiredly followed them into the house. What I didn't expect was Bree to be sitting there waiting there for us with a huge grin on her face. Probably to talk about her date with Ethan. I say Chase's eye widen with fear. He probably thought she caught us but I didn't see her…unless he did when I wasn't looking out. As Adam and Leo talked about their day at the carnival to her she smiled wider, confirming my suspicion. Chase and I ducked out from the kitchen and ran towards our rooms. We stopped as soon as we got to mine and he wished me a goodnight, leaving to go towards his room. I opened the door and a hand covered over my mouth. "Bree!" I gasped. You have got to stop with the sneaking thing" I said catching my breath. "Shouldn't I be saying the same thing!" she said giggling. "What do you mean?" I said innocently trying to cover up the face that we might or might have not been caught. "Oh you know!" she said smiling big and bright.

**Let's hope o get that chapter out today if not then Friday because I have wonderful readers who actually read this. Review and tell me what you think! How did this chapter go? Let me know because it really helps me make the story better. Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried guys! Told you I would. Anyway thanks to**

**Uniquedreamer12**

**Mothflight13**

**Missalyssap**

**MissMillionare1**

**Scarthefuture With A Delorean**

**ExceptionallyOrdinary14**

**Rainymoodz153**

**Onwards with the story! Sorry if it turns out short I just wanted to make sure you guys got it because you're awesome. And yes I know I made some spelling mistakes, ill fix them if I can later but let's get on with this chapter.**

Chase N' Life

Coralie POV

I froze as Bree held up her phone. There was a picture of me and Chase walking towards the Ferris wheel. I was holding my cotton candy and he was drinking his soda, while we were linking arms. "And don't try to deny it either, I saw him win that cute French toast for you while you rested on his shoulder. It was too cute!" she squealed like a fan girl. "OK I admit it….. We had an awesome time!" I squealed with her. "But wait…. We saw you and some guy snobbing!" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. She giggled and told me all about Ethan. "So he snuck you out without telling you were you guys were going?" I asked, finally caught up. She nodded. "He even gave me a bracelet!" she said showing me the silver charms that danged from her silver band. She then told me all about their other dates. After we had our "Girl" talk, she left and I changed from my Hollister shorts to a nice pair of comfy, pink cupcake pajama bottoms and a hot pink cami. As I brushed my teeth I heard a pair of footsteps enter the room. I automatically through my toothbrush against the wall hitting the light switch and I crouched down. I heard footsteps enter and I swung my fist at the intruder. They caught it and spun me around to face them. "Chase!" I whispered loudly. He flashed a smile and I hugged him. As we tore apart I hit him playfully on his arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I whispered angrily. He laughed. I walked over to where my toothbrush was and bent over to pick it up. As I walked over to the sink to wash it off I saw him watching me, like if I was some movie he was engrossed in. "What?" I asked, staring at him through the mirror as the faucet poured over the toothbrush. He shook his head walked over towards me. Now we were inches' away from each other as he was by my side. "I keep thinking this is an awesome dream, but here you are" he said. "Here I am!" I said. I could tell he was hesitating, still thinking about all the odds in his brain so I put my hands up in the air as if to yawn. I stretched my hands way up and was prepared to wrap them around him but he already had his arms wrapped around my waist with his lips pressed against mine. As I finally realized what was happening I wrapped my arms that were still up in the air around his neck. As he pulled my waist towards him, deepening the kiss we moved from the sink towards the flat wall. My back arched against it, fingers roaming through his hair his tongue traveled to my lips seeking its entrance. As I was just about to give in, the hallway lights turned on. We dropped to the floor, ducking as we headed to the non-viewable side of my bed. We waited lying on the rug for the lights to turn off. We were facing upwards and my head was on his chest, moving with his steady breaths. I smiled as I felt him move upwards, meaning the lights had turned off. I got up to fix my hair as a pair of hands snaked around my waist, twirling me as I giggled softly. He laid me on my bed, staring at me with a look of happiness before kissing my cheek and leaving me in the room. When he left I found myself smiling in my pillow as I tried to sleep.

Chase's POV

I woke up and immediately got dressed. I couldn't wait to see what today would bring. I had to think of some way to ask her out, since she was not just some pretty girl. She was _my_ soon to be pretty girl. I decided that I should head to the kitchen since it was still early in the morning and it sounded like I was the only one up. I ran towards the stairs and paced through to the kitchen looking for what I needed. "Found it!" I said to myself.

During Daytime

I was anxious the whole time as I heard footsteps from her room open. I had made a trail of heart shaped candies lead to me as I held a huge heart shaped candy that said _Will You Go Out With Me_ in fancy letters written with icing I had made at the bakery a few blocks down. I had just enough time to even get a date planned out. The things you could do in the morning! I heard her stop to pick them up one by one. I counted down as she followed the trail to the outside of the front door. "9…..14…..23….29…35!" My heart sped as she opened the door to reveal her morning state. Her eyes widened as she saw me smiling with my goofy grin. She had her hair in a lose fishtail braid, with pink cupcake pajama bottoms and a pink cami covered by a silk cream overall. She ran over and hugged me tightly. The huge candy was still good until she toke some of the icing off and smeared it on the top of my nose. I wiped some off tasting it. "It really tastes good" I started. She raised an eyebrow before I took some of the icing off the candy and smeared it on her cheek. She smiled before taking one of the candies from here hand and putting it on my nose, where it stuck on there because of the access icing. I rolled my eyes before walking in the house to clean up. As I wiped my nose with the paper towel I turned to look at her. "So would that be a yes?" I asked. She looked to the ground shaking her head. "Of course that's a yes" she said smiling. "Well then milady go get dressed for our date. Casual yet dressy" I said as I motioned for her to get going. She gave a playful worried look before scurrying of to her room to get dressed.

Date time!

When she came down after endless minutes of getting ready I found myself star-struck. She wore a white Hollister tank that laced the top, bright yellow shorts and a brown belt that matched her floral designer bag. She wore white pumps with a bow on the tip and lace for covering the front. As she came down her now wavy hair flowed behind her. When she finally reached to me I was too busy admiring her when she tried getting my attention. "Chase! Are you ready?" she asked. I blinked twice to make sure it wasn't a dream before satisfyingly walking out the door with her to our destination.

"Wow!" she said as she took off her pumps, throwing them into the air as the landed on the sand. She ran towards a shady spot on the beach before standing there for a while, digging her toes in the sand. I walked over to her. It was almost after sunset and we were on a private beach. She sat down on it and pulled me down with her. I positioned myself on the spot behind the trees as she pulled out her phone. She took a picture of the scenery and I gave her a questioning look. "What?" she asked smiling. "Why did you take the picture" I asked. "The scene was just so perfect like a picture so" she said without needing to finish off her sentence. I smiled at her as the sun's rays shone against my u.v protected sunglasses as it set. She placed a hand over her eyebrows, blocking the shade as the sun's last appearance was made before retiring for the night, only to appear on the other side of the world. Now as it got darker I decided to make this night better by helping her up and pulling her to the water. She winced at the cold water so I pulled her towards me. She shuddered as the waves crashed against her ankles. "We can just lie on the sand _near_ the water" I offered. "No I want to stay-" "Please?" I asked interrupting her. "Sure" she agreed. As we walked through the wet sand we made it up to the drier parts. I looked at the now dark sky lit up by the stars. She looked up and I saw that twinkle in her eyes that appeared the other day. She broke her gaze from the sky to check up on the time. "I think we should head back, it's almost 10 o'clock" she offered. I agreed and we headed back to the car. On the way back she fell asleep in the passenger's seat. Now I wasn't one to be like Edward Cullen but I pushed back a wave from her cheek, causing her to fidget slightly in her sleep. I laughed softly as she mumbled something before returning to her peaceful state. Again, this felt like a dream, or at least a cliché romantic film but so far there were no problems and things were turning out just fine. When I parked on the driveway, I carried her out and through the house. I earned a few looks from Bree and Leo but I made my way through the house to her bedroom. As I laid her on the bed she mumbled some more words. I pulled the covers up over her, fixing her pillow before finding myself staring at her as she slept. I was so lost into her that I was startled by the throat being cleared near the door. "Have a good date?" Bree asked. "The best" I said without gazing away from her. "I can tell you've been all Edward Cullen for the last 10 minutes" she said smirking. I blinked. It couldn't have been that long? "Yes you've been staring at her for that long" she said as if reading my mind. "Don't worry I won't tell as long as I get to spend time with my new bff. You're going to have to share her" she said. I laughed. "Tomorrow I have to do tests with Davenport so I guess-" I started before she squealed. "Yay, ok thanks, bye!" she said before speeding off to her room. I looked back to Coralie before kissing her temple and leaving the room, eager to start a new day.

**Sorry for any misspellings on here or other chapters! Tell me what you thought of this chapter and also! Should I make it rated M or keep it rated T? I can do either just wanted to know what my readers would prefer! Thank you for the reviews and please keep doing so. It makes me more determined to write if you do.  
Until nest time! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Updates! I want to thank**

MissMillionaire1

BrilliantMindz(And her Bff)

Mothflight13

ExceptionallyOrdinary14

ScarTheFuture With A DeLorean

cutiepie

**This ia going to have to be quick, because I just finished with starting a new story. But don't worry, I have to many wonderful readers and reviewers to forget this one so keep reviewing so I know you guys still read! **

Chase N' Life

Core's POV

The next morning I woke up I stretched my arms as far into the air as I yawned. I remembered yesterday. I looked at my surroundings. I couldn't remember anything past falling asleep in the car, but yet here I was in my room. All comfy. "_Chase_" I thought and my heart quickened a little. I was surprised by this because even with regular guys I was still just normal me. This was genuine and I couldn't screw it up! Not after last time….Nope this was going to be different! As I got up I headed towards my bathroom. I squirted some of the face wash onto my palm and wet my other hand before combining the two and massaging my face gently before rinsing it off. I danced my way towards my closet as I pinned my hair up in a huge bun on the top of my head. That's when I heard Bree come in. "We are going SHOPPUNG!" she squealed. "…Umm,K?" I said startled a little from her barging in. "This is going to be so much fun! We can pick out matching jackets, but definitely not the same outfit cause eww, and maybe we can get bff necklaces…" She trailed off. I continued on picking my outfit. I wore a White front ruffled singlet with a Beige cardigan over it, while I wore light blue distressed skinny jeans that complimented my beige ankle boot platform shoes and brown rimmed satchel.

As we headed downstairs I saw Adam, Chase, and Leo eating at the island counter while Tasha was behind it talking to Davenport. Tasha instantly noticed us which had Chase turn around to stare at us. He smiled and waved. I smiled back and I heard Bree go "Love birds" from behind me. "So are you and Ethan" I whispered so only she could hear, but I heard Chase laugh. She immediately giggled before glaring at Chase. When we got to the counter I saw Davenport looking over his tablet. "Watch you doing Big D?" Leo asked. "Oh just checking to make sure that the private jet is ready for me and Tasha to go to My private island two days from now" he said before saying. "How many people get to even say that? I'm awesome!" he praised. "Wow" Chase mouthed. "REALLY?" Leo asked excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. "Yea we figured we could use a break from you guys, I mean from the house and we guess we can trust you but anything like last time we left and we'll just never leave home" he said. His expression fell. "Seriously don't do anything, I want to be able to leave home!" he pleaded. Leo chuckled. "Don't worry Big D, we got this under control!" Leo reassured. "You saying that makes me less relaxed" Mr. Davenport said as he left the kitchen following Tasha. "So party?" Bree immediately asked as they left. "Guys, just said not to do anything reckless!" Chase said. "Coralie we might have to "Take care" of your boyfriend" Bree said with finger quotes around take care. "I'm strangely ok with that" I said smiling towards him. Chase got out of his seat before Bree and I approached him before saying "Or we could Party! I'm cool with either option" he said trying to kiss up. We laughed. "Maybe he's right though! I mean if we get caught, Tasha and Davenport will never leave this house to us alone!" I said "I mean think about it!" I continued

_Flash-forward_

"_Hey Chase! We wanted to go to the mall, want to come?" Bree asked. "Actually guys, we have to do more lab testing. Ever since we took advantage of Davenport he's been stricter on us. He also said we can't see the human world anymore sense he's now more focused on us since he can't trust us to go anywhere" Chase said disappointedly. "Oh" Bree said sadly. 'I guess this good-bye, huh?" she said turned towards Leo. "You can't, I'm going to miss you guys! You were the best friends I've ever had" Leo said disappointedly, clinging on to Adam's leg. As they went down to the lab they saw Mr. Davenport. "Leo! Great timing! We are sending you to military camp!" He said cheerfully. "What? Why?" Leo asked frantically. "That way you guys don't get distracted and Leo won't miss you as much! He'll have his military buddies!" He replied. The bionic teens looked even sadder now, knowing they won't be missed as much. "But Big D, I don't want to make new friends, I'm happy with the ones I have now" Leo said walking over to the teens, giving them a group hug. "Aww that's sweet! But I already paid and they don't give out refunds so…" Mr. Davenport said as he walked out."Wait! Where's Coralie?" Chase said panicking. "I'm right here guys!" I said through a phone. They ran over to the phone where my picture was being displayed as I talked."Where are you?" Bree asked. "I'm back with my parents. After Davenport got mad, my mom came t pick me up so I'd be less of a burden to you guys!" I said. The look on Chase's face got sadder. "Hey wait is Uncle Eddy there?" Leo asked. Everyone glared at him except me. "What?" he said putting his hands up in defense. "Yea he's right here!" I said showing him Uncle Eddy. "Yo! What's up little Leo!" Eddy said. "Hey Uncle Eddy! Still making those famous Eddy-ble burgers'?" Leo said. "No, the health department closed it down, you know, bugs" Eddy said. "Eww" Leo mouthed. 'Wait! I ate there!" Leo said suddenly. "Yea… got to go!" Eddy said before returning the phone to me. "So what ar-?" Chase said but was interrupted. "Babe! We got to go!" another voice said from my line. "Ok I'll be just a sec!" I yelled in the background. "Who was that?" Chase asked."Well after we left you said that we couldn't date anymore because of the long distance so I started dating this better, smarter, stronger guy!" I said happily. The look on Chase's face went from anger to sadness. He slumped behind the counter the phone was on. "Well I got to go guys! Talk to you later" I said cutting off Bree._

_End of Flash-forward_

"Wow" Bree said. "I know! There is actually someone smarter than Chase! And Core just happened to find him" Adam said, still unaware of what really was going on. I couldn't look up at him. As much as I wanted to or convinced myself I just couldn't find myself to look up. "_20 seconds of insane courage!" I_ coaxed myself. I looked up to the now dumbfounded looking bionic boy only to be captured by his eyes. I couldn't look away and it seemed he wasn't going to look anywhere either. It stayed this way until we heard Leo say "So that means no party?" We all looked o him, glaring except for Chase who just had a sad look on his face.

Later that day we were sitting on the couch just watching TV. I put my legs over Chase's legs and laid back. It was when I switched sides so that I was lying on his lap was when Bree came up to us. "You go get dressed into something pretty!" she said pointing to me. "And you! We have to pick something out for you!" she said pointing to Chase. "What's going on?" I asked getting up from Chase's lap, his arms still hugging my waist as we looked to his sister and my new bff."Double Date!" she said nervously as she paced chase up to his room. I was left there standing thinking how I got into this mess until I started making my way towards my room. "Here we go" I muttered under my breath. "Heard that!" Bree shouted. I could hear Chase laughing from his room to. I smiled making my way through the hall.

**How did my lovely readers like this chapter? Let me know by reviewing and maybe also what you would like to see! Good bye for now! Until next time **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter! DID you guys miss me? I missed your reviews! Now their just some reviews I used to know…..lol jk…I know. Im. Weird. Anyway I want to thank the following people…..This list kind of me makes me sad tho **

**ExceptionallyOrdinary14: Oh it was a flash forward of what would happen if they did get in trouble with Mr. davenport. I hope that helps **

**MissMillionaire1: Thank you, glad you loved it! **

**ScarTheFuture With A DeLorean: Here you go **

**And ya I wanted to talk about it. Would you guys like to make an Oc for me to add? Maybe? Maybe not? Just set it up like Name: **

**Nickname: **

**Appearance: **

**Relation/Reason: **

**Personality:**

~Chase N' Life~

Chase's POV

I had no idea we had to dress all…..well dressy. "Bree, do we really have to-" I started but stopped when she shot a deadly glare my way. We were waiting for Core to come down. "Why don't you make sure Ethan is ready, I'll get Coralie" I offered. "Ok but if you're going to snob her then do it quickly!" she yelled heading out the front door. I smirked at her gesture. I made my way up the stairs and knocked gently on her door. "Come in" I heard her say from the other side. I opened the door to be greeted by my girl putting something in her clutch. I toke a good look at her. She was wearing a Sheer baby pink peter pan dress with matching pumps with a bow near the open toe. She was fixing her black teardrop earrings when I finally could get words out of my mouth. "You look…." I said dumbfounded. "Beautiful, amazing, Breath taking?" she said making a pose for each word, giggling. I smiled. "All of the above" I said. She smiled. I held out my hand for her to take. She toke it and I lead her towards the car. "So…. Have you ever been on a double date?" I asked nervously. "Umm…no, actually." She said. I felt her tense up in my hold. "What could go wrong?" I said, knowing all the possibilities in my head. I pushed them down, focusing on the girl in front of me, as she got in the car. I closed the door for her and went to the driver's seat. "Here we go!" I said as I put the car in drive, smiling brightly to reassure her.

When we were seated, I found the male waitress eyeballing Core. She didn't pay attention though. That amused me. As he toke her order, he started being flirty with her. Telling her that the best deserts would be as "sweet" as her and that she should try them after her meal but Core just ignored him and asked for anything with bacon on it. "A girl who isn't afraid to eat her meat, nice" he said. I could feel my anger build up and the fire boil within my skin. I put my arm around her protectively and she snuggled up into me. Clearly she could see what was going on. She took my hand and intertwined them with mine. We leaned into the booth's backboard. I could see the defeat in his eyes but he still kept that smile on his face. "I'll be right back with your drinks" he said, turning to leave. Bree cleared her throat before she said "Ok that was awkward" she said looking to Ethan. He put his hands up in defense. "I'd do the same thing if he hit on you Bree" he said. "Especially that blatantly" he said. I smiled graciously to him understanding. Core finally spoke up. "Hey, I could care less as long as I get my Bacon burger" she started. "But if he does get the order wrong, and you decide you want to pound him, I call first dibs" she said looking at me seriously. I couldn't help but laugh. She returned the smile. "See not so bad" she whispered to me so only I could hear.

Core's POV

When he came back with our food he gave me a wink when Chase wasn't paying attention. I returned a glare at him, but he left before he could see. I could see that the blonde haired waitress was getting on Chase's nerves by the way he tensed up whenever he came around the table. "Doesn't he have other people to harass?" Chase said bitterly under his breath. I looked to him. He was getting madder and madder. It hurt a little to see this jealous side of him because in a way it meant he didn't trust me. Then I thought about it. If a bubbly blonde came around and flaunted herself around him I'd be pissed. I looked to him with understanding and as his eyes caught mine, they eased a little. I smiled.

It was when the water splashed onto my dress that Chase got really mad. The waiter or Dan, as we learned, had accidentally spilled a pitcher of ice tea on my dress. The cold liquid soaked through my dress and was absorbed by the cloth. I got up in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz" Dan said, not at all sounding apologetic. "Its fine" I said through clenched teeth. "Here let me help you!" he said with a towel in hand and reaching to dry off my dress that dripped from my lower half. Before I could smack his hand away I heard a crunching sound. A girlish shriek came from the now pinned down waiter. I looked behind me to be confirmed of my theory. I looked in front of me to see Chase pinning down Dan. "Obviously you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, but I could always just tear em' limb from limb. That might do the trick" Chase said angrily in a deeper voice. Before I could conclude it Bree had already pulled me and Ethan to a farther part of the restaurant in a corner and shouted "Spike!" We watched over the top of a table as Dan struggled against Chase's grip. "Let me go man!" Dan shouted, hands grabbing over Chase's gripping onto his neck now. Chase's eyes were dead locked onto Dan. Like he some kind of important target. His teeth were now visibly clenched as he squeezed his neck harder. Dan's face got redder and redder every second. I didn't know what to do, or why I did it but I grabbed the closest food item and threw it at Chase. I froze in my spot as Chase dropped Dan and looked to me. I saw no trace of my Chase but an angrier, violent seeking person. He made his way towards me and I dashed for the closest exit, only to be gripped on my neck as I failed to run fast enough. I kicked against his hold. He laughed at me. I felt my own blood boil within me and heat rise as he continued to laugh at my struggle. I finally stopped causing him to look curiously at me before I kicked my leg sideways causing him catch my leg before it made impact against his stomach. I became angrier against his hold. I pierced my nails into his hand holding me tightly. He didn't even budge. I almost lost hope until I remembered. I swung my feet in twists so that I finally caught one of his feet loose, giving me a good shot at his other foot. He released my neck, and fell. I quickly grabbed a champagne bottle, ready to hit him if needed when he finally rose. "Commando app? Seriously guys!" he shouted in a normal voice as I hit him upside his head. "Oww!" he shouted as the bottle dropped from my hand. I pulled him into the biggest hug ever. "You scared the crap out of me!" I said into his chest. I felt his hands tighten around me. I was trembling. He pulled me so close that his breath lingered on me. When I finally calmed down he pulled back and stared at my neck. I felt his eyes travel from across my neck to my eyes. I saw the guilt hit him hard. He looked away. I wanted to comfort him but he got up and walked away.

In the car ride home it was quiet. I didn't want to say anything and I wasn't planning on to. I hoped he would take the first move but he never did. I looked out the window and watched the passing trees pass by. I heard him clear his throat and I immediately turned my head to face him, but he never said anything. I got madder as it grew quieter so when we parked in front of the house I stormed out. I rushed pass a questioning Tasha and ran to my room and slammed the door. I buried my head into my pillow not bothering to change. Why didn't he just say something! Why couldn't we just move on from this?! I wanted to go back there and just work it all out just to be in his arms, but my pride held me back. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes, kicking off my shoes before settling in my bed and drifting off to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

**You guys probs hate me now. I know, I know, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! Anyway review so I know that there are lovely readers reading! P.s see Coralie's outfit on my polyvore. Its **

**~Until next time **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my Lovelies! Have you guys had a good summer? This is the ending week so I'm going to miss the times I spent with all my friends and writing summer stories. I think I'm going to try one-shots but I will continue this story. Now that school is next week guess what! I'm not going to be grounded so that means more updating! YAYAYAYAYAY! And if you're wondering how I update while grounded…. I have my ways! :P**

**MissMillionaire1: Glad you thought so**

**ExceptionallyOrdinary14: I'm glad you figured it out and Lmao**

**Uniquedreamer12: Yea, I decided he needed to come out cuz we haven't seen enough of him **

**Kaylalizcarroll: Thank you for submitting your oc and I might use her cuz you know, Adam might get lonely. p.m me how they meet and stuff **

**Writeratheart98: Well I guess Coralie has a new best friend! **

**And I could still use Oc idea's. If you want to submit some still just put it in the review section or p.m me. Whichever you prefer **

~C.N'.L~

~Core's POV~

I wish I could say I woke up with the sun's rays on my face, and that I slipped on my comfy fuzzy pink slippers and walked down to the kitchen and that there was a plate of bacon that called me down, and that me and Chase were just magically fixed and that that incident didn't even matter. For all that to happen though, would require me to have gone to sleep in the first place. I tried sleeping but every time I shut my eyes, I had to force myself to sleep, which was uncomfortable and I can't sleep if I'm not comfy. So all last night I looked up to my ceiling staring until the sun came up, blinding and stinging my eyes from excessive staring. When I got up I stepped on a sharp piece of plastic on my fuzzy rug. I winced at the pain and leaped over to my bathroom to sit on the toilet seat cover and take a better look. Against the lighter complexion of my bare foot was a tiny indent. "_Nothing to serious_" I thought. I limped a little towards the sink where I washed my hands and put my hair into a pony tail. I continued onto my closet. I picked out my dark blue wash Hollister shorts paired with a white Hollister shirt with the words _Hollister_ in navy blue and a pink square with the logo in the square. I slipped on white flip-flops by the same designer. I looked around for my pink iphone case with my iphone in it. I crouched to look under the bed when I suddenly remembered and ran to the bathroom to unplug it from charging. With that I left the room.

When I got downstairs to the living room I found only Chase, Adam and Leo. "Where's Tasha?" I asked, avoiding Chase as I walked over to the fridge. "She went to get food for breakfast!" Leo shouted over the couch watching TV. I opened the fridge to find that we indeed needed food. Leo and Adam were sitting on the couch watching TV while Chase was seated at the island looking their way. When he turned around he was facing me. I watched as his eyes traveled from the counter to me and back to the counter. I scoffed. "I'm going to go chill at the park" I shouted to everyone as I stalked out the house. I saw a glimpse of Bree coming down the stairs before I left but I couldn't stay in that house. I never could take the awkwardness after fights. Guess you could say that was usually the "ending point" for all my relationships. As I started the engine to my car, I drove off to who knows where! I just needed to get as far away as possible. I found myself in the same park I had visited before. Remembering what happened last time I checked my phone for the date. It was Wednesday. "Oh well" I sighed, waving away the thought that had suddenly occurred in my mind. I found my same spot and nestled into the bench. I decided to check my email's like last time and found I had two new e-mails. One from my fanfiction story I subscribed to saying a new chapter was up and one from my friend Faye.

Faye:

Hey Core! I've missed you so much! Since summer is almost ending I was thinking how bout' I spend the last week with you! We could rent a hotel and everything and hang out. Miss you so much and you missed the school's annual musical. Since you weren't there Hannah Wallance was lead role and I was her understudy Miss you

Xoxo Faye

I immediately felt a smile creep up on my face. Suddenly things looked brighter and I felt like I could take anything knowing my best friend since 2nd grade would be visiting. That's when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the same cheeky brunette from the other smiling brightly at me like he won a prize. "Hey" he said. "Hi" I replied. He jumped over the bench from behind and sat down next to me. "So how come you weren't here Monday?" he asked with a playful raised eyebrow. I smiled. "You came for me?" I said dramatically batting my eyelashes, giggling. He laughed. "Yea" he said truthfully. He stared at the ground, clearly embarrassed for admitting it. "I'm sorry I was at the carnival that day" I said. "My friends dragged me with them" I said technically not lying. He nodded his head understand than raised his eyebrow. "Last time I checked, you had an accent!" he said. I burst out laughing at the memory of me trying out my fake accent on him. When I regained my breath I looked up to a smiling guy, his teeth flashing brightly like another certain bionic boy. I shook him out of my head as I answered him. "Oh come on you know you'd do something similar" I replied half-smiling. "Maybe, if I could pull off the accent" he said. "I dare you!" I exclaimed. He pretended to think about it before nodding his head. As he opened his mouth my phone beeped, signaling a text. I smiled apologetically. He shook his motioning that is was ok to answer it.

_Chase: Tasha came back with the food and I want to talk with you _

I didn't know if that was a good thing. As I closed the text I let out a breath I didn't know I held in. I looked to the stranger beside me. I forgot he was right next to me but he looked at me worriedly. "Something wrong?" he asked. "No I just have to get back home" I replied. "Umm I never caught your name" I said picking up my stuff getting up. "I'm Kaden" he said handing me my iphone. "Coralie" I said taking it from him politely. As I headed away I heard "See you later" in the very accent he had been dared to speak in. I turned around and waved as I got into my car.

When I got inside the house I noticed only Chase was visible, seated near the island. I walked over to the kitchen and put my purse on the kitchen. "You missed breakfast" I heard him say. "Not really hungry" I muttered as I grabbed a coke from the now open fridge. As I slammed it shut I turned to see the bionic boy staring at me. I smiled uneasily lifting up my can in the air showing it to him. He looked back at the counter. "I umm, saved you some bacon in the microwave"" he whispered. I moved to the microwave and sure enough through the glass was bacon. "Look I'm sorry I-" He started but I my phone cut him off this time.

_Kaden: I kind of put your phone number in mine and put mine in yours. Hope you don't find this creepy or stalkerish. _

I smiled. It was definitely creepy but it was funny. I looked up to a saddened Chase who continued to stare at the counter. "I'm sorry, you were saying" I apologized. "Nothing" he said shaking his head as he walked away. I frowned. "Chase if there's any-" I started "It's fine!" he protested. Much to my surprise his voice had lowered. Not to the point of spike, but enough to scare an unsuspecting person. This was not the Chase I knew, or at least I _thought_ I knew. Maybe we moved to fast, maybe I just wasn't ready for a guy again. "Chase I think we need a break" I said before he toke his first step on the stairs. He turned to look at me. "I think you're right" he said before continuing towards his path. So that was it? No putting put up a fight for _us_, no "I'm sorry" nothing? Fine! Two can play at that game!

_Sent to: Kaden_

_Me: It's kind of sweet! Lol so what's up?_

**I know some people will be like Noooooo! I know some people probably aren't digging me but I know some people are like "Uh0huh you go girl! Show em' what he's missing!" lol either way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Should it be a love triangle? Or just a short fling between her and Kaden cuz you already know! Review maybe? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Back! Dang I never knew they would give me homework on the first week! This is an outrage! Lol jk I expected it anyway thanks for the reviews guys! Keep on reviewing ok? That's my motivation these days, reviews….anyway I gotta give thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**MissMillionaire1: I don't blame you, I myself am a lazy person! And thanks**

**ExceptionallyOrdinary14: I know it sucks, summer y u no stay! Lol and yes I agree "make em' beg!" Muahahahah*cough*cough*hahahaha! ;)**

**Writeratheart98: Yes and you're the best friend who gets to hang at the awesome hotel called the Mondrian Hotel. Look it up and only fictionally but if I could I would take all the lovely people who reviewed with me, but for now we can just laugh and enjoy fictional cookies as a group! **

**Kacy: Yes he looks like Nathan Sykes and I love the wanted to! But I also am a HUGE fan of Drake! I know random, Roseamber123 loves Drake music….wierd. **

~C.N.L~

~Coralie's P.O.V~

1 week later

So a week had passed since and now I'm at the airport waiting for my child hood bestie Faye. "Excuse me!" I hear a faint voice say from across the carrier line. I look over to see my taller best friend grabbing her luggage from the cart and trying to avoid some creeper who keeps eyeballing her. I made my way over to here. "Ma'am we are pleased to inform you that your father is waiting in the limo he sent to pick you up!" I said sternly to Faye, hoping she would catch up quick. The look in her eye said she hadn't so I just ushered her near the exit way. "Sir, I suggest you keep your eyes wandering elsewhere or we'll have to have one of her father's bodyguards….escort you" I said giving the man a cold stare and watched as he walked away in defeat. As I walked outside I say Faye sitting on the benches outside near the car pickup. "Core!" she shouted. "Faye!" I replied. "Sorry I didn't catch up on what you were doing" she apologized. "It's cool! Now let's go to that hotel we planned for the past week! I already went in and it is awesome!" I exclaimed. "Yay!" was all she got out before I rushed into our car and we got inside.

I sat on the bed in the penthouse we had gotten at the Mondrian Hotel that I had gotten for our special visit, watching as she packed in her clothes and got settled in. "So tell me the latest gossip!" I said batting my eyelashes and smiling brightly. "Like what?" she asked hanging up her baby pink peter pan shirt. "Boyfriends, drama, band, crushes, etc" I said rapidly, reminding me of when I first met Bree. "Umm ok let's see. I have my current guy who you and I both know as Terrance-" she started/ "Tacky T-?" I remarked. "JUST Terrance" she said sternly. I raised my hands up in defense and then motioned for her to continue. "No drama…..for me! I've mastered the piano since last time and now I play 5 different instruments" she said proudly. "Wow a lot has changed!" I said sadly. "Didn't I tell you? Hannah got the lead role and I got understudy!" she said. "She's been trying to beat you at everything you've tried and since you're not there anymore she is topping the records!" she said sadly. "Mmm, someone needs to put her in her place!" I remarked. "Can't you come on the first day just so I could see the look on her face…pretty please!" she pleaded like she had last week. "I told you! The physical appearance of the please makes no difference! But I do want to see the look on her face so ill come for just the first day! Only because she always tried to make some posh outfit that I always out topped!" I said while my Faye squeezed me more than hugging. "Ok-ok!" I breathed. "Sorry, let's go to the pool and scope out the cuties for you!" she exclaimed hip bumping me. I laughed at my silly friend. I had yet to tell her the real reason I was here. Kaden worked here sometimes for his family and usually worked near the pool. "Ok, but you have to help me pick out my bikini!" I shouted remembering the fact that I had to help boost my friend's confidence enough to get her into a bikini. "Fine but I'm covering up my goods!" she shouted from the bathroom. "You mean for Terrence!" I said sing-songy.

I decided on wearing a bright neon blue ribbon bikini with light-wash studded shorts and a Abercrombie and Fitch white sweater and white flip-flop's as we made our way to the pool. As we walked over to our spot I looked around for Kaden. Over the past week we had been hanging out and he was turning out to be better and better every minute we hung out. He was a bit nerdy but hilarious, and never failed to make me smile when I was frowning. I didn't tell anything about Chase or that I just came out of a relationship. I snapped out of searching when I bumped into Faye. "You are never this klutzy" she said eyeing me carefully. "Ok who are we looking for and why?" she asked plainly looking around to. "No one! Just lots of cute guys!" I lied, not even paying attention to if there was. "Wow really?" she asked. I looked around and held in my shriek when I caught a glimpse of the brunette's smile as he walked down the stairs towards the pool next to what I thought to be his uncle. He was wearing his swim-suit while the man next to him wore a business suit. The two looked different walking next to each other. When I looked back to my friend she had already stripped to her bathing suit and was waiting for me. I pulled my sweater over my head to see them approaching quicker. I slipped out of the bottoms and pulled my shades out of my bag and pulled them over my face, hoping to either surprise him or hide from him. I hadn't really thought this through so I had to lay low for now. As I stalked into the pool I came up beside my friend and surprised her, water flying into the air as her hands flailed up. "Geez, all I said was Boo!" I said giggling at her. She splashed water at my face and giggled too. I put my hair up in a high messy bun, knowing that it would get wet and curl from my current wavy look. I sighed as I laid back and floated on my back, enjoying that we were the only ones in this pool seeing that there were at least 50 other private ones in their own rooms. As I floated around I heard Faye get out saying she was going to try and get a tan. As soon as I heard feet sloshing against the marble floors stop, I heard splash's into the pool. I opened my eyes to see the sun daring to breakthrough my U.V protected frames. As I sat up I found myself face to face with the same boy from earlier. "You know it's not safe for your sunglasses to be in the pool right?" he said with the same bright smile he wore. I couldn't tell if he actually recognized me so I just shrugged. He winked at me before swimming near the built in seating area in the pool. I watched him leave and decided that I should stray away if I still had to think about it. I walked quickly so I didn't give him any time to pay attention. "Faye! I'm going to the penthouse!" I shouted grabbing a towel and clothes and walking away quickly as possible.

I paced back and forth ignoring the luxurious things placed in front of me to enjoy. I purposely let my hair sway side to side as I moved to, taking my mind of the current situation a little. I had already cleaned off the chlorine and was now letting my hair air dry before I decided on straightening it or not. I had finally decided to relax when I had heard the door open and saw a flicker of Faye's hair as she closed the door and locked it. "So that cute brunette you were checking for invited us to dinner!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened. "Oh please I saw you looking for him and it just so happened he saw you to! That's the only reason he came to speak to me" she comforted. "What exactly did you say?" I asked trying to hold back in the millions of questions I had regarding whether or not she blew my cover. "Well he came over and asked if I was staying with you and I said yes. Then he mentioned that he was having dinner and then he got this "Brilliant" idea that you should come!" she exclaimed. "Ok 1) that sounded nothing like what you said, 2) You didn't say anything about you coming and 3) I can't!" I whined. "Well that's because I'm not going, you are and there are no exceptions since I already promised you would go!" she said giving me puppy dog eyes. I knew Faye always kept her promises and sometimes she used this as an advantage. "Fine" I muttered. "What time" I sighed. "You got 3 hours now hurry up!" she said ushering me towards the bathroom.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you think so far of whats happening . Also sorry that Chase isnt in this chapter. Next chapter things should get _spicy_ though :)**


	10. Chapter 10

~Chase N' Life~

**Guys it's been a long time so here is my present to you. Also read below **

**Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite: I'm sorry. I hope I gained it back **

**ExceptionallyOrdinary14: Aha I see you've gotten your story written. You shoulda pmed me. I love reading stories in my somewhat free time. Good job for you!**

**Guest: I'm glad you felt that way. You should really give yourself a nickname so I don't feel like I'm writing to the abyss. lol**

**MissMillionaire1: I read your review and laughed because I felt the same way about not updating. Here's your Chapter 10.**

**Also special thanks to appearencing characters Faye and Nikki who were made by some amazing people. You know who you people are **

Chase's POV:"You can do this" Adam coaxed. "Your right! I can do this! I will get Coralie back!" Chase said, caught up in the moment. "No you won't. There's a good chance she's already making out with some cute beach guy whose telling her she's lovely" Bree said from the couch reading texts. "How would you know?" Chase questioned doubtful of Bree's prediction. "Because she just texted me she's going on a date with a cute beach guy" Bree said showing her phone. "What?" Chase asked hysterically. "Well, at least you tried" Adam said trying to cheer him up. Chase looked at him with disbelief. "I haven't even tri-" He started before shaking his head, figuring it would be a waste explaining it to Adam. "Since when did you know this?" Chase asked Bree who was still texting. "Since this morning when she checked in that Five-star hotel with her best friend for the whole week" Bree said not looking up from her phone. "Why didn't you tell me?" Chase questioned. "Well I wasn't just texting her! I was also texting Janice from my home room, Laura from P.E who btw made the cheer squad!" Bree mentioned making a high pitched squeal for Laura. Chase rolled his eyes. "Well where is the hotel?" Chase asked. "Where's what hotel?" Leo asked coming down the stairs. "The one that Coralie is staying at with Faye who btw I'm prettier than and a much better friend!" Bree said sounding only a_ tiny_ bit jealous. "Oh I know who Faye is! She's so coo-" Leo started before seeing the dirty look Bree was giving her. "Cooonfusing. She's very confusing and loud mouth. Yepp that's what I meant to say" Leo said correcting himself. Bree sent him a fake smile and turned to Chase. "Anyway I can't tell you where she is staying. She said specifically that she didn't want anything to ruin the trip" Bree said. "You mean that fancy hotel. The "Mondrian Hotel" near that performing arts and gelato place?" Leo asked. Bree sent him a cold stare. "That I know nothing about!" Leo said putting his hands up in defense. "Thanks Leo!" Chase said before leaving the house.

"You weren't supposed to tell him!" Bree said hitting Leo on the arm. "Oww! Ok I'm sorry but you can just tell that their perfect for each other. How could you not want to help them?" Leo asked with fake concern. "You're just bored and know Chase will take you with him because he doesn't know the way" Bree said unfazed by the lie. "Exactly" Leo said nodding slowly. Just then Chase came in with a dumbfounded look. "Hey Leo can yo-" Chase started but Leo cut him off. "I'm coming" Leo said with fake exhaustion, giving Bree a maniacal look as he left.

…

Coralie's POV:

I decided on a white sheer cream blouse that tucked into my black waist length black shorts, matched with my cream colored vans. I toke my floral bag with brown straps and floral sunglasses that matched and headed out the door for the date. Faye stopped me before leaving though. "Hold up eager beaver. You still got an hour. Now tell me everything that you didn't because I know there is some boy you're not talking about. Your walk says it all" Faye said standing near the rim of the kitchen counter with a hand on her hip. "Is it that obvious?" I asked. She nodded. "Well… where do I began?" I said laughing a little, covering my mouth with my hands as I laughed harder and more hysterical until it got to the point where it almost turned to a sob. Faye winced at this. "I know that laugh. That means you my dear must start from the beginning" Faye concluded. I smiled weakly before taking a deep breath in. "Ok so here's what happened. When I moved in with Leo it turns out he had like 3 totally unrelated "brothers and sisters" and I started to really like one so we dated but for this reason I can't tell you we broke up and now I really miss him and think I might have fallen for him but I'm too scared to say that I might have actually loved him so I'm rushing into another relationship so I can forget about the past relationship like I usually do but I still can't stop missing him so I want to rush in farther so I can avoid all this pain" I said rapidly, taking a breath at the end. Faye looked at me for a few seconds before nodding and speaking in a slow manner that always calmed me down. "Ok so maybe you're not "in love" with him but your definitely falling for him. And I told you way too many times for you to forget. Not even _you_ can run from your feelings. Remember that one episode on Valente Sunrises?" Faye reminded. "You mean the one where Vania runs away from her feelings from Derek but ends up falling in love with him….for two months and then breaks up with him to get with Sebastian?" I mocked. "My point is you need to stop and face the fact that shit happens! The only thing that matters is what you do after it and I'll be damned if my best friend doesn't end up with some guy who deserves her as much as he does" she said stubbornly. I have to admit the talk was a bit sappy but the cussing did make it sound completely boss. I laughed. "Ok so what do I do about the awesome guy whose waiting to go on a date with me?" I asked knowing she would have the perfect answer. "Go on the date with him. If you like him then Hey! You like him but if you don't, tell him." She said patting my back. "I mean tell him you don't like him not everything you told me" She stammered on. I nodded, laughing at my friend's inability to say things in a suave manner.

….

As soon as it was time I decided that I would go down to the hotel's restaurant to meet Kaden. "I'm under the reservation for Kaden?" I asked the lady in the front. Her eyes lit up. "Right this way!" The women said in a cheerful attitude. Obviously she knew him. We went past even the bonsai trees outside until we got to a secluded area near a single tree. There I saw Kaden with his hands in his pants facing me. I didn't even have to force the smile that suddenly appeared on my face.

"Hey" I said excitedly as I toke in the sight before me. There were lights flickering yellow on the trees and it was almost sunset but the thing that took my breath away was Kaden and how he stared at me. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was but it was definitely sincere. He walked over to my chair and pulled it open, motioning for me to come sit. I walked over and sat down. He pushed me in and made his way to his own seat. "So what for the lovely lady?" He asked as he picked his own menu. I mimicked his action and studied the menu, scanning for something but to my delight, everything looked delicious.

Chases POV:

"Leo we've been driving around for hours. It's almost dark!" I shouted to behind me. Adam was in the passenger seat because Leo was too short for the front. "Are you sure? Because I think we're in the right direction" He said, sure of himself. "Oh my gosh you guys are so dumb! Just use your navigation inner systems" Bree said out of nowhere from the back of the car. We all screamed and I immediately stepped on the breaks. "How long have you been in there?" I asked, still breathing heavily.

"Enough to know Adam has had to pee since he got in this car" she replied sassily, stepping out from the back and sitting in the seat next to Leo. "Speaking of which I HAVE TO PEE" Adam shouted. I rolled my eyes before using my navigational system. "Leo the whole time we were going the opposite directions" I said as I started the car back up and drove to the hotel. "Well at least we're going the right way now" He reminded. I rolled my eyes at him.

We had gotten in the hotel lobby but now we had to figure out a plan. "So what do we do?" I asked Leo. Adam had just returned from using the lobby bathroom and now we stood in an urban modern boutique looking hotel. "Just follow my lead" He said before waking up to the lobby desk. "What's he doing?" Leo asked Bree. She shrugged. I listened into their conversation. "Hello I'm here to surprise my cousin. Her name should be under Coralie Raine." He stated. "Ah yes. She's here with A miss Duchene's. Would you like me to notify them of your arrival?" The man asked. "Actually could you notify Duchene's I'm here. It's a surprise so only she can know" He replied back. Smart kid. "Of course" The man said smiling. I didn't even notice The brunette flirting away with Adam. "So you like gymnastics? That cool because I'm like super-" He said before coughing as Bree elbowed him in the ribs to stop him from saying anything more. "I mean I'm super strong" He said in a weak voice. She laughed. I could see her write her number down on his arm. He was still mesmerized by the digits on his arm that he almost forgot to shout "Bye Nikki!" He said smiling widely. I remind me of same smile I had whenever I was with Core.

"Oooooo Adam likes a girl!" Bree teased. "Oh I'm sorry Bree, did you want her number too?" Adam asked mockingly. I laughed at them as Leo turned around and gave us a thumb up. I followed him and Bree and Adam followed suit. We got into the elevator and found ourselves the only occupants. "What are you going to say to her?" Bree asked. "Yeah because Sorry I screwed up and went all Spike on our date because of my jealousy isn't usually on cards" Leo retorted. I shot him a glare and he responded by putting his hands up in defense. I tapped my foot anxiously waiting for the doors to open up.

When the bell finally did ding I walked hastily to wherever she could be. "Room Number?" I asked from behind me. "15th" Leo replied. I ran up to the room number and knocked on the door, pleading that she would end up on the other side. But disappointment came as a brunette with brown eyes and freckles with a porcelain tone compared to Core's caramel complexion showed up on the other side. "Can I help you?" she asked. I was to glum to interrupt when Leo showed up right behind me and explained everything in a fast like manner. "Now Faye if you could please point in her direction" He finished catching his breath. By now we were all standing at her door and Bree was giving her the evil eye. "Well right now she's on a date with someone. But I am a sap for real-romance like situations so…..she's at the restaurant below with huge bonsai pots. It's hard to miss." She said and before I was about to take off with everyone she told me to wait. "I want you to do what's best for her. Even if it is just leaving her alone to be with that guy down there. She deserves the best in the world with what she's been through ok? I just don't want to see my best friend hurt again" She explained. I nodded and turned my head to see Leo, Adam, and Bree motioning for me to hurry up and get in the elevator. I looked back to the now closed door that showed a once there Faye. _I just don't know if I can….._

**WOOOOOOO THAT WAS A LONG WAIT HUH? I'm soooooo sorry my lovley reviews and people who read and favorite and liked. I was so so so so busy! Please review and tell me you read this. Because things are getting juiced up for the big thing. Although I don't know if I'm gonna end it or not. Should i? I don't know. Anyway kaylalizcarroll merry Christmas. I hope you know why I specifically said that to you. And to everyone else a Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday. Whatever you celebrate I love you and send you all my favorite cookies.(Reply your favorite too!) Also write down some traditions if you feel like it. I'm going to update more often now but you guys have to review for me or else another long period of abyss…..Love you all. Happy Holidays**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**I warned you. If I didn't get my reviews the abyss would return. And it did. Also just in time for me to get my schoolwork done. It was a coincidence. Lol But seriously the only thing that kept me alive where the updates I got saying everyone favorited or they subscribed or whatever for notifications…..Where are my reviews? Where are my lovely people who care…Where are my preciouses?!**

**Millie85998: Here you go!**

_I know you care_

_I know it is always been there_

_But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it _

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And I know you care….._

_~C.N'L~_

_Coralie's POV_

The tension on the walk being token now was as thick as a ten layered cake, and anyone willing to break the silence was as bold as brass. To say that anything could happen would be an understatement because _everything_ happened. I stared out the windows. Flickering my vision to the reflection of me and that certain brunette across from me, and to the image of the night sky, twinkling back at me as if it were taunting it's free, problem less life. My eyes switched back to the same vision before. I closed my eyes as I awaited the conversation to start because it eventually would.

Flashback

"Kaden I have to tell you something" I said, suddenly and abruptly interrupting our good time. I tried to tell him before but I couldn't find the right time. Then I realized every time was the right time and the longer I held it in I was distracting myself. "Hmm?" He asked intentively. Bless his perfect soul. If only I had met him at another time. But I had another perfect boy waiting for me at home…Well not perfect but perfect for me. I tapped my fingers indecisively. "Please don't be mad" I breathed. Concern. It flashed over his face…spreading like a deadly virus from his eyes to his now relaxed smile. I hated it. I hated this. I hated myself. I was playing him like if I was better. As if love was just a game I always won. I guess I just never cared until I started really believing I could feel. My pride, which had meant the world to me, meant nothing now. It was like I was living but I wasn't really.

"I-I think I'm not over someone" I managed to get out. But to my surprise he was smiling. "I uh kind of figured. Your smile never matched your eyes" He explained. I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"I was going to ask you why you seemed so down…at the park. But I know from past experience that it was because of a guy, and I just wanted to ask you out so badly that I kept to myself. But whenever we hang out you always have this look in your eye. Like you're forcing yourself to be happy" He continued.

I lowered my eyes. Had I been forcing myself to be happy this whole time?

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

"Don't be! Trust me if anything I know what you're going through. And I shouldn't have token advantage. Especially since I really do understand you." He replied.

I smiled sympathetically. So we were both in the wrong. Truly if we had met at another time….

"Coralie!" I heard my name called. I turned around to see the bonsai trees shading a figure. As they walked further I could see the small figure turn familiar.

It was a picture to see. The lights lit up perfectly around the pond behind him. Everything was a picture straight out a movie, the light bouncing off the water. Eye twinkling, breath taking, beautiful. I stood from my seat automatically. I didn't even have control of myself. It was like my heart had enough of my brains foolish decisions and was taking over. The strange thing was my brain was letting it. Like it was baffled and actually relied on my hearts decision. Foot in front of foot I told myself, but instead I took huge strides. Don't get ahead of yourself, I mentally shouted, but I was _far_ gone. I must have been about three feet away from Chase now. I couldn't even help the bright smile that spread like wild-fire on my face. I imagined even my eyes were smiling now. The boy in front of me? Dazzling. Eyes sparkling like if the stars themselves seemed dull compared. Smiling as if he found his most prized possession.

I was caught up in the moment until my feet started moving again. I found my arms wrapping Chase in a hug….I never knew I could give. I sniffled still holding onto him. Was I crying? I clutched on tighter to Chase as if he was a dream. I was afraid I would blink and find myself day dreaming on my date. "Please don't be a dream" I muttered. Hands wrapped around me held tighter.

I pulled away, regretting it as I was faced with having to look Chase in the eyes. I tried looking away but a hand pulled my face to look up. I felt another sob threatening to escape so I buried my head in his chest, pulling in for another hug.

Flashback over

"Chase just say whatever it is that's on your mind" I said, finally breaking the ice. His head snapped up from the ground to me. "I'm trying to gather my thought's actually" he said. "Well I guess I'll tell you mine." I started. Now that I looked up at where we were, we were at the hotel's sky bar. "I'm confused" I sighed. "Confused about?" he asked. I drastically sighed. "Everything" I concluded. "Well I'm not confused" He started. I looked up in question. "A-about my feeling's for you" He stuttered. "I mean I like you…a lot. I just know that one day, you'll get fed up with me and go on for someone else. And I'm just waiting for that day to happen" He continued. "It's not going to happen" I cut him off before he could try to say anything. "I mean are there better looking guys…..yea. Will they be better than you…..Definitely" He narrowed his eyes at me. "But there will be other girls too….Prettier? Maybe not. Smarter? Maybe. Will they have better hair? Debatable! But there's going to be that one girl who just catches your eye and makes you think…..why aren't I with her?" I stopped, trying to let it sink in. He made no move to talk so I continued. "And then you're going to look at me, smile infectiously and remember "Oh yeah, that's why" and that's what I see in you" I finished. He pulled me in for another hug.

"_I just hope you see it in me too"_ I thought as I embraced him back. Arms wrapped tightly around me.

**So does this mean they're back together? Idk, im still writing it. For now you'll see if I get 60 reviews…not for just this chapter oh heavens no! I am not that popular. I mean for overall. So….two reviews? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chloe: Thank you so much for the compliment. And I could really see that becoming a story plot but for a different story since I kinda have plans for this one. Hehe **** Feel free to P.m me or comment more about the plot if you want. And don't forget to review again….I don't bite**

**i luv u chase: I just have to say you have a very impressing user name for a guest **** and thank you, I hope you've checked back to see this.**

**Guest: That amazing moment when a review quotes your favorite line in a chapter. I literally squealed. I was like yes! Quote!**

**Kacy: Yes I'm back. And here's your update. Sorry if you had to wait long **

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that you hold now._

Chase N' Life~

I opened my eyes to the view in front of me. The sheets that covered us were a cream silk. The pillow that caused my hair to be in this disheveled mess was a matching set. My arms were wrapped around the still sleeping figure of Core. If I could stay like this forever I would be in comfort. A blissful heaven compared to what happened in the last few weeks.

I laid my head onto her shoulder, my heaving moving with her breathing. _Perfect_.

When she did start to stir I moved back. A mop of brown curls were taking residence on her head. She turned to face me. Her eyes glued to mine. I smiled before making my way to get up.

I had rented a room for myself, along with Bree, Leo and Adam. Since Core would be staying here for a week I decided why not? We did need to patch up things and I could not wait the remaining week.

I grabbed a Grey sweatshirt and white jeans, along with my white high tops and made my way to the bathroom first. I knew I would take the least amount of time so I went first, letting her choose her outfit and all that. After I slipped on my clothes and washed my face I fixed my hair and went back out. She was already standing by the door, heading straight in while I walked out. I saw a flash of baby blue in her hands before seeing the door close behind me. But of course there was a quick peck on the cheek before she went in. I smiled to myself as I waited on the bed. She had fallen asleep in my room after we had stayed up talking. I would've carried her back but I was too selfish. I just wanted to wake up to the sight of happiness. And there it was.

With my hand behind my head, almost drifting back to sleep when the door opened up. A silk button up powder blue shirt and blue studded shorts with matching converse covered her.

"What are we to do today?" She sighed, plopping next to me.

"Well what do you usually do in this city?" I asked.

"Mmmmmm…shopping." She replied as if it were her second nature.

"But that's boring after a while. Let's do something we can all do" She suggested.

"Well I enjoy factual things so.…good luck with that" I joked. But her eyes lit up as if there were a light bulb over her head going "DING". I just waited for her to explain.

"Ripley's!" She shouted, quickly getting to her feet and moving to the door. "Ripley's?" I questioned. "I'll explain on the way!" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling to where I guessed the others were.

…

Here we were. In front of a museum made for fun. I could tell everyone was excited. We were asking questions the whole ride. "So remember if you split up make sure you have your phone so we can reach you. And if all else fails meet right here" Core said, her eyes still focused on the inside though. As we passed through the doors a strange smell hit me like a fly swatter. I whispered to Core "What is that?". "Museum smell, don't worry you'll block it out after the first few minutes." She whispered back. We paid for the attraction and walked in, seeing World's largest this and Believe it or not? Replica's all over the place. There were even videos and projectors that explained some. I was with Core and Adam when we passed a little kid's playground of a tree. "Oh that's so cool!" Adam mused. "That these trees have existed since before dinosaurs?" I asked, noticing the fact label. "No! That there's a video on the inside!" He shouted as he fit inside. I rolled my eyes and laughed with Core. "Oh never mind! It's just about more trees'" Adam said coming back out.

"Chase I want you to try something" Coralie shouted from behind her, pulling me with her. We had stepped into an illusion where the circular tube started spinning. I was trying to process all of the images but I was still dizzy. I grabbed onto Core in front of me and she instantly helped me, seeing as I was slumping tot the ground. "Just close your eyes and I'll guide you" She whispered. I felt the glows shine on my eyelids as I walked blindly with Core to guide me.

"Chase open your eyes" She nudged. We were on the other and Adam had walked around looking at other exhibits. "Whoa, Chase you look like you've seen a ghost" Bree commented. I quickly spoke up, not wanting Core to tell them what happened. I would have to speak to Mr. Davenport about this later. "The noise level here is reaching new levels" I covered up. Core gave me a look before looking to Bree and Adam. "Oh ok? Why don't we go to that ice cream place then? I mean we've seen about everything here right?" Faye suggested. Bree rolled her eyes at Faye. I would have thought they would hit it off but I guess not. "Yea I haven't had Cold stone's chocolate chocolate chip in a good month" Core agreed.

The other's walked ahead of us while Core purposely stayed behind with me.

"What was that about? Why didn't you tell them the truth?" She questioned.

"Because it wasn't just some dumb trick. If it was my mind would be able to handle it. I mean hello! Smartest person on the planet" I reasoned.

"Chase being smart has nothing to do with it. It's the way your brain works that affects it. And since everyone's brain is programmed the same, you're bound to run into some everyday problems not even your brain can handle" She clarified.

"Ok I won't press the issue anymore" I put my hands up in defense.

"Now what's chocolate chocolate chip like?" I asked. Of course I knew it was a kind of flavor of ice creams but there were just so many and I was curious.

"Let's just start you off with Vanilla ok?" Core smiled. "Sure" I smiled back. I mean when the girl you adore is smiling at you, it's kind of hard to not smile back.

**So I guess this was a filler of some sort? I don't really know. What did you guys think? And sorry for the week lateness. Issues in real life happen. But I made in time before Easter!  
Happy Early Easter my little bunnies ****. Tell me all about your day and anything in the comments. Also don't forget that Coralie is going to visit Faye at her old school for the first day! Or that Chase is going to go too! Also another factor like what's up with Bree? **

**Favorite, comment, subscribe all that junk. Remember I update after every two reviews now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Evarock: Thank you, here you go! **

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx: I hope I made it a bit easier this chapter for you. I think I did this right but comment me letting me know for sure. Thanks for the help **

**~Chase N' Life~**

Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked. I pulled the hem of my dress down as I spoke. The last time we went to a dinner I ended up with not only a ruined dress but a ruined heart.

Chase was fixing his tie, he didn't respond but I could tell even he was nervous. His hair was gelled up for the occasion. Of course Faye and I had reservations for fine dining at The Grove across from the hotel so when they came I couldn't let the engagement go to waste.

"Because I'm sure they'd understand if we stayed home and watch a few shows instead of going out all fancy when we can be lazy" I suggested, putting my arms around chase's shoulders as he sat down on the chair. I was behind him so I bent down and laid my chin on his head.

"No it's fine, besides I got all dressed up for a reason" He said, hands resting on the couch while his fingers tapped nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?" I questioned.

"To have a good time with you" he answered.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked curiously. That answer was too…..planned.

"Ok look Adam, Bree, Leo and I have a mission we have to go to. I'm sorry I really am but if it wasn't important I wouldn't have brought it up" He said standing up.

He faced me now and honestly I wasn't even mad. Honestly I was kind of relieved. Because honestly the reservation still said two people.

I know, I know, how could I forget? "Chase its fine. Go save the world. Do what you do" I smiled.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can" He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek. He dragged his face away slowly so that he was still close to my face but we were facing each other.

Mixed green and brown orbs captured mine. I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me again on the lips. "Ok I get it I get it. Go! You need to save the world" I laughed.

"Alright I'll be back" He said as he walked out the door. I took a deep breath.

My eyes widened as I realized that not only was my boyfriend going out to save the world….But he was going out to SAVE THE WORLD!

I ran straight to my door and unlocked it, running straight down the hall way. I heard the elevator ding and I immediately felt my legs quicken. Only my legs forgot they were wearing 4 thin inch Givenchy boots and gave under me. I braced for the collide to happen but was pleasantly surprised by Chase holding me.

"Whoa. I tried to stop you but you were going as fast as Bree at a shoe sale" Chase laughed. I thanked my lucky stars Chase caught me as I regained my posture. "I just…I processed that going to save the world isn't something normal" I said. "Well if you kinds think about how often-" Chase started but I kissed him before he could finish. "Just be safe. OK I'm telling you if you don't come back I will resurrect you and then put you back!" I teased warningly. "Ok" he said, still smiling. I gave him a quick peck before the elevator dinged open. "Go" I mouthed, patting his chest.

I'll admit I felt a certain pang in my chest when those elevator doors dinged. In fact I felt like I was seven years old again when Mom and Dad left for Japan to fulfill Mom's dreams of becoming a international fashion designer. But this was a stronger pang. I sulked back to my room, closing the door behind me.

I faced the mirror putting my teardrop earrings on. As I placed the back in, a knock on the door signaled Faye. She stood with her skater dress and clutch clicking her heels in patience. "So where's the gang?" She asked. "Oh they let me have this one day with my best friend" I smiled. She gave me a questioning look before I looped my arm with hers and strode down to the Groove.

…..

We were walking down the The Groove after dinner when I caught a glimpse of Kaden walking down the street helping someone with one of the many food stands lined up in the night time. I froze dead on the spot. I hadn't even talked to Kaden since Chase came back. Haven't even explained myself or even said sorry for the fact that my bionic boyfriend had come to his senses. Faye noticed my lack in movement and looked up. She took this time to stop and nudge me forward. When I looked back she was already busy talking to another food stand seller. I slowly took long steps. Picking up the courage at every step I took.

"Hey" I said, slowly. Prepared to abort mission in case he didn't hear me. But no, he turned and looked. Shocked to even see me. "Look I'm going to make this quick. I'm sorry that I didn't even talk to you when Chase came back. I wasn't considerate of you're feeling at the time and that was wrong. I wish you the best in all your future relationships and I hope that you feel the joy that I feel every time I'm with Chase. You may not think you do, but you deserve the best" And with that I took a long breath and walked off.

"You may not think you do, but you deserve the best" Faye mocked me. She had heard the whole thing. We were in the hallways, walking dead in our heels. My soles were _killing_ me.

She parted down her hall and I turned to my door, slipping the key in and throwing my purse on the chair.

"Oww!" I heard as I turned on the lights. I had kicked off my shoes when I looked up to see Chase, no scratches no bruises holding my purse and his head. I leaped onto him for a hug, tipping the chair back slightly.

"So I take it I was missed?" Chase replied as I let go. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"How was the dinner?" He asked.

"It was great. How was the mission? Is the world saved? Do I get to sleep peacefully in the arms of my hero boyfriend?" I joked.

"Let's just say, Mission accomplished" He said, hands on his hips in a hero stance. I tossed a pillow at him, landing in his face. I lay back laughing. "You're so weird" I said through breaths.

"Hey, you like weird last time I checked" He replied.  
"What? I never!" I teased.

He lay down on the bed arms holding him up on his side.

My hero, had come back.

**Alright, I deiced I will update every 2 weeks. Definitely every two weeks and any other day I feel like it. But those subscribed will already know so maybe everyone else interested should. And I only update every 2 reviews so even if it's been two weeks I still need two reviews. But you guys have been awesome about that so I'm not worried. I hope everyone has a great weekend and beautiful future ahead. I know I do ****. Also I think this story will be ending soon. Not much I can drag out. Just one big conflict and then Bam! The end…..the feels'! …Alright bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx: Here you go!**

**LaurenJr: Thanks**

**If any of you are confused as to why I am updating so late it is because I JUST got two reviews so now you guys know….Review! Lol here you go.**

~Chase N' Life~

When we got back from the hotel I had just finished unpacking when I heard Leo talking to someone.

"I won't let you get away with this Marcus" Leo spat angry. It was surprising, Leo didn't show this much compassion unless he really cared.

"Oh but I already have. If you tell anyone about my bionics I'll rat out Davenport about Chase Bree and Adam" Marcus threatened.

Marcus left through the front door after that while I hovered over the stairs hidden from his view.

"Crap" I muttered.

"Whose there! I know Karate!" Leo defended.

"Calm down white belt" I mocked as I made my way down.

"Core? What are you doing sneaking up on people?" Leo asked as I descended down the stairs.  
"Well I was coming to go hang with Bree but seems now my objective is helping you with our little Marcus problem" I replied.

Leo's eyes widened like if I had just threatened a puppy.  
"You heard that?" He asked.

I nodded. "Leo he could be bluffing. I mean if he let out their secret, he would also be ratting out about himself." I offered.

"Not without proof. We need proof." He replied.

"Ok so we get the proof, then what?" I asked, figuring out a plan.

"Then we have leverage. He probably already has proof Adam Bree and Chase are bionic so all we need is proof of his that way we can blackmail him back." Leo said determined.

"Leo I must say I'm impressed. You really thought that out, especially for you!" I noticed proudly.

He gave me a don't-push-me-look before speaking. "I just really don't want to lose them. They're my best friends."

I walked over to Leo and gave him a sisterly hug. "Hey don't worry. We'll be out of this mess in no time and then there will be no more worries. Just good old missions!" I reassured. He nodded and we walked down to me the group.

"So what are we up to today?" Leo asked enthusiastically as we walked into the gathering.

"Not much just waiting on Davenport's word for another mission" Chase replied, not looking up from doing work on one of Davenport's high-tech computers. I walked over towards him and laid my head on his shoulder looking over. He looked at me over his shoulder and sent me a smile before going back to his work. I picked my head up and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking over to Adam and Bree.

"Yea well Adam over here hasn't looked up from his phone since he got that one girl's number" Bree teased.

Adam, seriously caught up in his texting just nodded and gave an "uh huh". I laughed at that.

"Adam don't you talk in your sleep about rabid squirrels?" I asked. I got the same response.

"Adam can I talk samples of your hair and clone it for my stalker collection?" Leo asked, joining in.

Same response.

"Adam the house is on fire" Bree teased.

"Uh huh, okay" Adam replied.

"Who that was more of a reply than last time" I whispered to them both, laughing along with them.

"Adam why don't you just go meet up with Nikki?" Chase asked, standing behind me.

Bree looked eyes with mine. All of a sudden I had snatched Adam's phone and tossed it to Bree and she had raced to who knows where.

"Wait! I was texting someone" Adam shouted.  
"Yeah we know. Nikki!" I replied.

"What are you guys up too?" Chase asked, but before I could answer Bree came back in handing Adam the phone.

"She'll be here in 2 hours so" Bree said.

Adam's eyes widened in realization. "What did you do?" Adam said nervously.  
"Trust me you'll thank me later!" Bree said towards the elevator dragging Adam with her. "Now to get you ready" She replied.

"Oh I am definitely not missing this!" Leo said walking behind them.

I smiled at them, turning behind me to see Chase with the same expression. I grabbed his hands and spun us around the room, bored. I eventually got to dizzy and laid my head on his shoulder, waiting for my vision to steady. He laughed and sat me down in a chair. He slowly let go of my hands before turning to set up some kind of device. Soon he grabbed my hands and led us out the lab too.

Now we just sat on the couch lounging watching TV. Chases was laying his head on my lap but he was slightly sitting up. I was running my fingers through his hair aimlessly as we watched Top Model.

"Omygosh if Tyra doesn't vote her off I swear I'll just stop watching this show! She's acting like such a snob!" I exclaimed. Chase laughed. "No you won't" He challenged. "Oh really? You think I won't?" I played back. "I know you won't" He teased. I flipped the channel onto Bad girls Club. Smirking at him I watched as his eyes widened. "What is this show?" He asked. "Oh hush and watch" I replied running my hands from the front of his scalp to the back, placing a kiss on his forehead.

After an hour the doorbell ring and Chase was more than happy to answer it. "We are to never watch that show again!" Chase exclaimed as he opened the door.

"What show?" Tasha asked coming down for the same reason, turning to the kitchen when she saw Chase beat her to it.

"Bad girls club!" I yelled from the couch.

"Oh lord you poor boy!" Tasha jokingly sympathized.

"Hi I'm here to see Adam?" A girl with shoulder length layered brown hair, brown almost black doe eyes and a bright smile on her face. I got up from the couch and moved towards Chase leaning an elbow on his shoulder shouting "Adam there's a pretty girl here to see you! Don't scare her off okay!?" I looked to the girl and she seemed slightly intimidated by me. She was shy I could tell.

"Please come in" I said and Chase and I moved out of the way so she could. Chase closed the door behind her and placed his hands on my waist. We watched as Adam came down the stairs. He wore a nice plaid button up shirt, with light wash jeans and white converses. As soon as his eyes laid eyes on Nikki his mood brightened.

"Milady, let us get started on our date" He said holding his arm out for her too link it through. She giggled as if she was a little girl and they made their way out the door. "Where are they going?" I asked Bree as she came into view. "Same place we're going!" She shouted excitedly.

"Oh no Bree please don't say-" Chase started but Bree cut him off.  
"We're going on a stake out!" She said holding her binoculars up high drowning out Chase's words. I shook my head smiling at them.

"Don't forget about me!" Leo reminded. He held out the car keys and Bree rolled her eyes taking them.

"Alright let's go!" Bree said enthusiastically.

We were at a bowling alley where the lights lit up in bright neon lights. We made our way over to the lady and suited ourselves up with the shoes. Leo choose a lane in perfect range of them but hidden for us.

"Chase" I whispered.

"Yes" He answered.

"…I suck at bowling" I admitted. His laugh roared through out our half of the bowling alley.

I playfully smacked him. "Hey not funny!" I countered.

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll help you" He said picking up a dark blue bowling ball and handing it to me. I put my three fingers in the holes and walked up to the alley. He came right up behind me and moved my hand in a certain angle.

"Ok from this angle you should receive a perfect strike if you apply the right amount of force." He said into my ear. His breath tickled, so I held in my giggle.

"How much force is the right amount of force?" I asked.

He swung my hand back and when it reached forward I let go, letting the ball roll to its course. When it hit the first pin it created a domino effect and the points screen flashed the words STRIKE on it in bright bold letters. I clapped with victory at my first Strike ever and turned and gave Chase a death gripping hug. "Ok…..Core…..i….air.." He struggled to get out.

I let go and gave him a long kiss. His hands reached to my waist pulling him closer and my hands reached up to his neck. When I pulled away he gave me a confused look. I just gave him a sly smile and repeated his words. "It's just…air." I teased pretending to be out of breath. He rolled his eyes smiling before pulling me back into the kiss again. Just this time is was sweet and had me smiling when I looked to see Chase's eyes filled with the same happiness I felt.

While we waited for Leo to finish his bowl time me Bree and Chase were watching Adam and Nikki. Well Bree was. Chase and I sat next to each other so I was leaning my head on his shoulder closing my eyes trying savor the moment while his arm stretched over me.  
"Omigosh! He's pulling the same lame trick you did Chase!" Bree shouted excitedly.

That got our attention and we looked up to see Bree right. Adam was helping Nikki and she was giggling as he guided her with ease.

"Hey it's not lame!" Chase started. "It worked." He finished. I laughed pushing at his chest.

"That it did" I agreed.

"Well it looks like it's working again" Bree said and our heads snapped to see Adam leaning to kiss her. But in the last minute he swerved and went for her cheek. She looked slightly disappointed but she just smiled it off.

"Uh oh" Bree and I whispered.

"What?" Chase asked.  
"She's going to think he's not interested now. He just gave her a kiss cheek. She's probably going through her mind thinking what's wrong with her and what she did wrong or why she's not good enough" Bree explained.

"We got to help him" Bree continued.

"Why would she think that?" Chase asked.

"How do I explain this to the world's smartest _boy_" Bree muttered.

"I got this. Ok Chase imagine you went on a date with me and you had been thinking in your mind all about what could go wrong about this date okay? And then I make a move to kiss you and this gets you all excited and you just forget about all those bad things because you're just so overwhelmed and happy that I'm going to kiss you. You're imagining everything that it could be and will be. Just as your happiness feels like it can reach its peak I swerve for your cheek. Then all of a sudden those bad things you thought about are multiplying in ten." I asked waiting for him to process it.

"Holy crap that was like perfect explaining" Bree admired.

"Whoa all that happens in a girl's mind?" Chase asks.  
"That and more" I confirmed.

"Which is why we need to help him!" Bree exclaimed.

I shrugged and Leo came back from his turn.

"What did I miss?" Leo asked.

"Only the fact that Adam went to kiss Nikki but swerved to her cheek!" Bree expressed.

"OOOooo" Leo cringed. "That's bad. So how are we going to help him?" He asked already on ball.

"How does Leo know already?" Chase asked.

"Dude I've been living with women since the day I was born….You pick up a few things here and there" Leo said putting a hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase looked to me and I shrugged.

"I would usually say let I play out but Nikki's already pulling away from Adam. I pointed out watching the couple bowl separately. Nikki was fumbling with her phone while Adam bowled. In a way she looked hurt.** (A/N Cue the aww's!)**

"Alright now what do we do?" I asked. Time was running out and we needed to hurry up.

"I can super speed around them and pull them closer to each other" Bree suggested.

"Bree there are people around here" Chase mentioned. "Yea but it's too dark to see anything including someone moving at a super-fast pace" Bree countered.

"And if you that doesn't guarantee he will kiss her." I mentioned. Then a light bulb popped in my head and looked straight at Leo.

Leo noticing this had his eyes wide open and was about to protest before he could be sucked into something embarrassing.

"Now Core we have to set boun-" He started before he was interrupted.

"Bree go get that mascot suit we saw on the way here!" I shouted over the loud music that began playing. Bree took off and came back, taking Leo and bringing him back with here. I looked to Chase.

"How does it feel to be with a genius?" I asked.

"I don't know you tell me?" He teased. I pretended to be shock and slapped his chest. Laughing at our little moment, but laughing harder when Leo came out. I had to bury my head in his chest to keep from rolling on the floor and I could tell Chase was struggling to keep it together too.

Oh this is going to be good…..

**Another chapter. I'm not exactly sure as where I'm going with this. Lab rats need's to have more Marcus episodes so I can get a better feel as to where it's going to end up but for now I'll just try to give you guys more Core/Chase scenes. I made this one super-duper cute for you guys! 2 reviews guys! Remember 2 reviews!**


End file.
